New moon's black hole
by Emmett-u-fool
Summary: After Edward left, bella gave birth to his four children.Now 12 years later their living in New hampshire,What happens when they see their father and his family going to the same school they do.Normal couples.
1. My brothers a donut

_**HELLO EVERYONE, GREETINGS!!!!!!**_

_**I wrote this I couple of days ago and I'm pretty sure it's my only Bella is preggers story that I actually like so enjoy.**_

My life was now fully complete I had my four children and... I'm a vampire so that must count for something, right.

Okay so most of you know my story about how I moved to a town named after an eating utensil and how it was populated by exactly 3,120 people.

My Dad was chief of police and I was officially Forks newest celebrity.

I had fallen in the deepest love with Edward Cullen the local vampire, you know the kind of love that has you falling down the longest black whole known to man kind and I liked it and never wanted to get pulled out but instead on my 18th birthday the entrance to the black whole collapsed over and sealed me in, trapped, defenceless and unable to get out.

It was a dreary, cold, wet morning here in New Hampshire and we were all getting ready for school. And when I meant we I mean my four children Shane, Ej, Renesmee and Caitlyn. Before 'he' left me he caved into our booneries and we made love for the fist time and that's how they were created well I have a feeling you already knew that since we all had to take that dreaded class they call sex Ed.

When I walked down the small corridor I took a quick glance into all the room I saw as I passed, the indoor pool, gym, game room, spa, indoor basket ball court, the girls hand out then the boys and finally I came to the last double door that had a chalkboard plastered onto the back, the kids wrote messages on their and little drawings when they were bored smiled and rounded the corner and walked towards the kitchen.

I could hear the kids bickering and Caitlyn's tiny footsteps as she ran around the counter. They where quadruplets but with slight age difference. Shane and Ej grow at a faster pace then regular humans like when they where 7 they looked 17 but they stopped growing 5 years ago on their 7th birthday.

Renesmee though, she grows like any other human she is now 12 years old and is a fresh man in high school. And Caitlyn she grows slower than her siblings, At 12 years she looked 6. Yeah I have strange children I know.

I stopped at the kitchen door and watched nessie, Ej and Shane eat breakfast while caity ran around the island chewing on a pop tart.

She ran past me but with my vampire reflexes I caught her and holstered her on my hip. She giggled and she kissed my cheek gently. 

"Hey caitly"I walked over and sat her down on the counter.

There where courses of morning mom around the room. Renesmee and Ej were so much like him always composing and playing music, they where like a splitting image of him. Renesmee had him bronze hair and Charlies curls that framed her beautiful face, she had my chocolate brown eyes as did Ej and he also had Edward hair and his gorgeous face.

But Shane he was so much like me clumsy and shy and he always had his head buried in a book. He had brown hair it looked so much like Shane Grays of camp rock that Ej and nessie called him Shane gray, he said he would never forgive me for naming him Shane.

Caitlyn was a mix of both of us by her personality and looks, she was beautiful, her brown hair had streaks of bronze in it, and her sparkling green eyes had me mesmerized every time I stared into them.

I smiled at all of the and grabbed a thermos of elk blood that was under the sink I a secret mini fridge, I poured myself a cup and smelt it, I kinda went blood crazy and gulped it down when I smelt how good it tasted.

"You thirsty s'morning mom?" Renesmee asked taking another mouthful of coco pops. I nodded and grabbed the wash cloth to wash the cup.

I glance at the clock on the wall and grabbed my shoulder bag and keys off the bench.

Caity jumped of the bench and landed gracefully and the tiled floor.

I grabbed he Dora the explorer bag and put her pink lunch box in that was sitting next to her matching drink bottle.

The kids had grabbed their bags and dashed out the door.

Caitlyn followed behind me with her tint back pack dangling from her shoulders.

The garage door was already open and the kids were sitting quietly in my red m3. I sat Caitlyn down in her car seat and strapped her in.

After I did that I she the door and opened my own, sliding next to Renesmee. I turned the key in the ignition and listened as the sweet purr of the engine started and the car came to life.

I reversed out of the garage and into the street and drove down the road.'

I drove into the lot of Caitlyn's preschool and parked. I didn't have to get out this time because Shane or Ej always helped her get the strap undone then open the door for her.

She kissed her brothers cheeks then leaned forward in the middle of mine and Renesmee's two seats and kissed our cheeks.

"Bye momma, Bye everyone!!!" she yelled as she got out of the car.

I smiled as I watched her run into her friends. I pulled back out of the parking space and drove the speed limit to school.

I heard the roar of an engine down the road getting closer. Suddenly the mysterious car sped down the road so fast that I had to swerve out of the way.

"Jackass!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled out the window.

Stupid shiny Volvo owner, I took a double taken on my thoughts.

Wait, VOLVO!!! Oh no...

* * *

Jasper pov

Today Alice and I were on our way to New Hampshire, the new residence of the Cullen's.

It's the first time we had been back with the family in about 2 years due to depressing emotions.

Alice had no spring in her step, Edward just acts like a giant loner but I don't really blame him, Emmett doesn't prank, Rosalie doesn't look at herself in the mirror anymore which is kinda surprising, Carlisle doesn't read anymore, Esme doesn't draw up plans for houses and architecture anymore, but me I probably feel worse out of everyone except Edward, since it was my fault that Bella was nearly killed and Edward left her.

Me and Alice pulled into the drive way and got out looking at the exquisite design of the house, everyone came out to greet us ,even Edward who had his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"Oh jasper, Alice I missed you dearly" Esme exclaimed hugging us both.

"We missed you too Esme" My beautiful wife replied, Esme smiled and grasped Alice's upper arms.

"I have enrolled everyone in the local school here" we all nodded and started to walk inside.

Next morning

After my shower I walked out into the bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around my waist.** (A.N YUMMY!!!!!!) **I walked over to the bed and got dressed in the outfit Alice had laid out for me and proceeded to walk down stairs to meet everyone.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows and groaned. I wrapped my long arms around her tiny waist.

"What is it dear?" she sighed and turned in my arms.

"I can't see our future today jazzy" I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"Why not?" she glared at me.

"I don't know I can't see!!!" she yelled and huffed. Oh no I've got her pissed off, well no sex for me tonight.

Edward came down stair sulking with his head down like he normally does.

"What do you mean you can't see" he asked as he plopped down on the couch. She growled and shrugged.

Esme walked into the room and stood behind the couch.

"You kids better get to school or you'll be late." She said as she ushered us out the door.

We sped down the main road to school with Emmett and rose following close behind.

Edward swerved quickly to get out of the way from a girl with a red m3 who yelled out the window 'jackass'.

The voice sounded familiar but I just couldn't place it.

Renesmee Pov....

I was so excited to go to school today; me and a couple of my friends were gunna key the principles car.

"No your not ness" Ej said not even looking up from his blackberry. Oh yeah did I mention he can read minds. Apparently he got it from our father , I had always wanted to meet him and be like a real family where he would had sung me and Caitlyn asleep like he used to do to mom and play baseball with Ej and Shane.

I looked at him briefly and rolled my eyes "Oh come on Ej its not like anything bad is going to happen"

"Yeah only for the principle"

Shane finally looked up from his book and leaned in between the two seats.

"Oh no ness' your not gunna key the principles car again?!?!" Mom's eyes widened as she looked at us.

"Again?" I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Ahah it was just ONE time" I finally got out.

"Six times!!!" Shane and Ej yelled.

"Shut up" I whispered as I grabbed Ejs blackberry and through it out the window. Hah an oncoming truck ran over it.

"NESSIE!!!" Ej and mom yelled.

I looked at mom innocently and pouted the 'get what I want pout' as I said "Opps sorry mommy, it just slipped out of my fingers"

Whenever I looked at her like that she would melt in my fingers. She nodded and pulled into the school parking lot.

We stopped next to a black van and got out. The Volvo and jeep that we saw earlier were already there.

Shane sniffed as he placed his book back in his bag.

"What's that smell?" He asked sticking his nose up and wrinkling his nose I followed suit.

"Vampires" I hissed.

"But what does it matter were vampires too" Ej said standing next to us.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes "Exactly you dount"

I slapped him over the head. "They'll think were in there territory"

"But we were here first" Ej said raising his eyebrow.

We all rolled our eyes and walked away.

His hands shot up in the air "What did I say?"

**Hahaha thanks for reading I promise that the next chapter will be up soon. Review what you think plz. SHIRTLESS JASPER AND EMMETT TO EVERYONE. And boys to if you like that sorta stuff XP.**


	2. HEHE MY bad

**HAHA THANK YOU TO BOOBOO33 ONE MORE REVIEW FROM YOU AND I'LL GET EMMETT AND JASPER TO STRIP NAKED 4 YOU DON'T LIE WE ALL KNOW YOU'LL LOVE IT XP**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it.**

Renesmee pov.

I walked through the crowded halls of the school, trying to mauver my way to my , no success.

I still remember the first day of school here when everyone just moved out of the way for me and my family, those were great days.

Ej ran up to me and through his arm around me.

"Get off me you freak" I shoved off his arm poked my tongue at him.

"What so I can't bond with my sister" He said leaning on my ugly dark blue locker that represented the school colours.

I rolled my eyes at him "No..."

I shoved his shoulder as an indication that I wanted him to move, he didn't budge.

"Move your fat ass before I move it for you" He chuckled and stepped aside.

"I always knew you were obsessed with my ass." I looked at him with a disgusted look on my face.

"Ew I'm your sister" I grabbed my English and tech book out of my locker and slammed it closed.

I felt the back pocket of my jeans vibrate; I pulled my Iphone out of my pocket and held it up to my ear.

"What's crakalakin ma bitch" Max greeted. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to English.

"Whoop bitchs in da house" I heard Simon call. I turned into the class room to see Max hovered over the phone and Simon dancing like he was constipated on a chair.

I placed my phone back in my pocket and raised my eyebrow at them.

"What?" They asked in unison.

Nakeia jumped in through the door and put her arm around me.

"Hey bffl haven't seen you in-"She paused and scratched her temple "-I can't really remember actually"

"I saw you yesterday you moron" She giggled and sat next to Tanika another one of my friends.

I jumped when Brody hugged me from behind, I knew it was him since he always hugs me from behind; I never let anyone else do it coz it pisses me off.

Aiden stumbled into the class and sat next to Max.

"Hey foetus" Nakeia greeted jokingly. He slammed his head down on the table and groaned.

"Damn okay, what's up your ass s'morning" Tanika said chucking a piece of paper at his head.

"I'm so tired" We all nodded and Nakeia chuckled.

"Yesh are you going at it that bad" We all stopped laughing and looked at her.

She giggled again" You know coz like he's a foetus n' he's kinda cute so- never mind"

She frowned and opened her book.

"EVERYONE IN YOUR SEATS!!!" I jumped when I heard Mrs. Watt's voice behind us.

Everyone immediately opened their book while Simon jumped down from his chair and stuck his head in the book.

She was a grumpy old hag who really needed to get laid."NOW EVERYONE TURN TO PAGE 186 AND READ THE INSTUCTIONS!!!"

"Hey I Heard Mr lemmings got a new car" Nakeia whispered, Wow I never thought our principle, the loser with a comb over, and his monthly salary could ever get a new car.

I nodded and kept reading. I think it was about 40 minutes later but if felt like an excruciating hour, coz that's how long it felt like listening to her drown on about her favourite author.

When the bell rang we immediately jumped up and ran before she even dismissed us.

I growled and walked hand in hand with Brody down the halls, don't get the wrong idea, he's like the brother I never had.

"What?" He asked grabbing my books out of my hand.

"She's a grumpy old hag" Nakeia nodded in agreement.

"She needs to get laid" Max said walking next to us.

"That's what I was thinking" I said to max.

We walked through the narrow halls talking about what we were going to write when I saw the new kids, the vampire new kids.

SHANE POV!!!!!!!!!!

I always sat up the back of English class with my friends but I didn't talk much, mum says it's because I'm so much like he.

I looked up briefly every few minutes or so to see this really huge guy with curly brown hair and a pixie looking chick staring at me with curious eyes. They were vegetarians like us, thank god.

The little one wiggled her index finger at me like she was telling me to come to them. I slammed my book shut and walked over to them.

"You do know staring is rude don't you?" I asked them, raising an eyebrow.

The little one giggled "I'm Alice this is my brother Emmett"

"That's great and your vegetarian vampires" They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"What man there's no such thing as vamp-"Emmett said stuttering on every word.

"Cut the crap, I'm one to" I said rolling my eyes at them.

"But you look human" Alice said "I can smell your blood and hear your heartbeat"

Just as she said that I realized that mom probably didn't what me to say anything.

"It's- uh complicated" She opened her mouth to say something when the teacher came in.

Renesmee Pov

It was now lunch time and it was getting closer to the time when we got to key the principal's car. I looked around the cafeteria to find that mom was no where to be scene.

My phone screamed my ring tone of my friends when they recorded themselves saying 'TEXT MESSAGE!!!!' really loud.

It was from my mom.

'_Sorry baby going on an early hunt I was a little thirsty, see you after school your brothers can drive'_

Damit they always got to drive.

'_Ej mom sent me a text saying that she went on a hunt and that you have to drive'_ I looked out from the corner of my eye to see Ej nodding.

"Guys we still haven't thought of what we could write on the side of the car yet" Tanika complained shoving in another mouth full of pasta.

The Vampire family was looking at me, Ej and Shane. When they were all staring at me I quickly flicked them the finger and flashed them my crooked grin that my mom says I get from dad.

I turned back to my friends and we debated on what to write.

"Oh I know '_honk if you're Horney'"_ They all laughed.

But max shook his head "Nah we need something unique"

I grinned my evil grin that normally comes up when I had an idea or was just about to attack Ej.

"Oh no she's thinking again" Ashley, one of my closest guy friends said.

"Meet me after school in the parking lot" I said just as the bell rang.

I ran out the doors after school and stood next to my friends.

"So what did Nakeia say the car was?" I asked tanika.

"She said the silver Volvo" I smiled and ran over to the car grabbing my house keys out of my bag.

'_My inside beauty isn't going to me laid'_ I wrote in my beautiful script that my mom also says I get from my dad.

We all burst out laughing but stopped when we heard so one scream behind us.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CAR" We all turned around slowly to find the bronze haired vampire glaring at me since I had the keys in my hand.

"GUYS GUYS, the Volvos not Mr Lemmings" Nakeia screamed running out of the building.

She looked at the furious vampire and shrunk back under his glare as she did to all of us.

"Hehe oops..."

**I don't own any of the characters, but the characters that you don't know in there are actually my real friends and ironically this did happen. Detention for 4 months, it wasn't pretty.**


	3. Cocaine  for breakfast?

**I am so sorry that I haven't been updating I'm never home now and I have absolutely no time to right, and I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've been home in three weeks. I don't know if anyone's is even reading this anymore but I have to say this is the only story where I actually know were I'm going with it.**

**Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them so much and you guys are the only ones that make me want to finish this story and my bffl tanika who is reading this story as we speak. HI TANIKA!**

**Thx, I love you all!**

I sat with Nakeia in the principles office with bronzie the vampire boy and my friends waiting outside.

Mr Lemming stood towering over us. "I used to be a drug addict so I have absolutely no patience in children" then why is he a principle to a _high_ _school_ filled with children and _**used **_to be a drug addict by the smell of his blood he still is.

"Now Miss Masen I know that keying of numerous cars has happened over the past few weeks and I think that we have just found our culprit, and miss masen when you answer me I want no smart ass comments, now why did you key Mr. Cullen's car?"

Me and Nakeia giggled "We thought it was Barneys car, I mean can you just see the resemblance" I replied gesturing to bronzie.

He glared back at us and responded with "Do you girls know what I used to have for breakfast" Nakeia raised her eyebrow. "Cocaine"

Nakeia and I looked at each other in unison not knowing where this...disturbing conversation was going.

"You know what I had for lunch...cocaine"

**{A.n I think everyone knows were I'm going with now haha I was watching role models when I was writing this and I was thinking of them}**

"What did you have for dinner" Nakeia asked with a smirk.

"Was it cocaine" I rejoined. He narrowed his eyes at us and pressed a red button on his ancient phone.

"Priscilla send in Renesmee's brothers" I looked at him franticly.

"Not my brothers" He grinned an evil grin that he obviously thought was evil but made him look like a pedophile. (A.n No offence to pedos who are reading this story, you know who you are XP *cough* my sister* cough*)

Ej and Shane walked in shaking their heads.

"I'll give you some time to talk" he shut the door behind him softly.

"Renesmee Carlie swan masen" Ej growled.

"Edward Jacob swan masen" I growled back in response.

"God I hate that mom called me that" He muttered under his breath, I looked out of the corner of my eye to see the bronzie vamp looking at us curiously.

Ej turned to him "I'm so sorry for my sister's behaviour" He stuck out his hand" I'm Edward but my family and friends call me Ej"

Bronzie boy shook it "I'm Edward...too" Nakeia chuckled and stood up to hug me since her very pregnant mother poked her head in to get her.

Their was a striking resemblance towards Ej and Edward I mean they had the same hair colour, same nose...Same face. No he couldn't possibly be, could he?

I looked at Shane who was obviously thinking the same thing.

"My sister will pay for any damages to the car... and extra service" I rolled my eyes in his direction.

"Better than the phone I guess" I walked "I'm truly sorry for the damage I did to your car and I didn't intentionally mean for it to be directed to you, drop your car around our house whenever you want fellow vampirino, Im awesome at cars" I smirked at his shocked expression.

"How did know I was a vampire"

"Your scent" He still looked confused, didn't surprise me. Boy vampires were always slow.

"HEY!" Ej yelled. I chuckled.

"Not you" He sighed and chuckled.

Edward was shocked at his out burst.

"Where half vampire, half human" Shane hit my arm as an indication to stop. I grabbed his hand lightly.

_We won't tell him __**everything**__. _He nodded slowly.

"Our mother was human" I replied grabbing my shoulder bag off the table.

"Was human...?" he asked slowly.

"Yes Shane changed her after he got out of the womb"

"Got out? You weren't given birth to?"He tilted his head.

"We clawed our way out through her stomach, sounds disgusting I know"

"Remarkable I must inform Carlisle" I looked at him franticly.

"No, No way, no ONE can know about us" He smiled.

"Its okay he's a doctor" Shane looked at him curiously.

"How is that even possible isn't he scared he's going to go like all 'Dexter' on all his patients?"

He smiled and opened the wooden door "Years and years of practice"

Ej pulled in to the drive after getting Caitlyn from school.

Moms Ferrari was in the driveway, she was waiting for us, like always. We walked in to see her on the couch reading a book. Wuthering heights. Again. As we walked through the door, she sniffed and shot up to inspect us.

"Why do you smell like vampire" I looked at Ej franticly.

"We um met a couple of vampires at school, vegetarians like us. Their nice" Shane replied calmly. She rolled her eyes and sat gracefully back on the couch. "Well only if their nice" she concluded sarcastically. "What are their names?"

"Ed, Rose, Jasmine, Alin and Emily" She looked at me questionably while I gave him the 'tell you later look'.

Mom nodded and went back to her book.

"Well I'm thirsty, you want to come caity?" I asked. She smiled and nodded franticly.

"Mountain lions" She squealed and ran out the back door.

"Bye mom" I looked at Ej and Shane who where sitting on the floor playing halo.

"Brothers" I nodded to them as they nodded their head back, not even paying attention, Chris cringle could have walked in and whisked mom away on his sled and they wouldn't have noticed.

I sped out the door and looked up into the giant sycamore tree we had out there. In the tree was a little house that my siblings and I worked on all summer.

Caity stuck her head out the tiny window and smiled. She quickly ran out the door and down the silver pole we had join to the tree house.

We walked on through the dark forest, stepping over fallen down trees.

"Hey caity?" she looked up at me, eyebrows raised.

"Why do you act like a child with mom but in front of us you act normal?"She giggled and shrugged at the same time.

"Coz you guys are all grown up and she wants me to be her little girl forever, she didn't get much time with you guys coz you grow faster than me, and besides its kinda cool since I am older than Ej and Shane" I nodded at her logic.

"So hanging around with a bunch of 5 year olds is cool?" She jumped gracefully over the small creek and landed on a strong branch that was hanging above the creek.

"When I can paint better than them it is" She stuck her tiny nose in the air and sniffed.

"Mmmm Mountain lion" She ran off to go find it as I looked around and jumped up a tree, branch to branch till I found her about to pounce on her prey.

Edward came out of the bushes and saw her. The lion obviously knew what he was and ran away scared.

He cautiously walked up to her and crouched at her height. He smiled at her as he spoke" Hi what are you doing all the way out here?" she giggled.

"I'm hunting" she stated, he looked confused. She stuck out her small hand to him "im Caitlyn"

He shook it slowly "I'm Edward" he stood up. "What are you?"

"Half human and half vampire" he smiled as she sat down on the cold ground.

"You're very smart for your age, what are you, 6?" she shook her head.

"Nah I'm 12. I grow slower than my brothers and my sister" That was my cue to ruin the moment. I jumped from the tree in between them as he jumped back startled.

"Renesmee I have a feeling this is your sister" I nodded and stood by her side as she was still sitting on the ground.

"Would you two like to meet my family" caity giggled and nodded.

"Yeah nessie can we" I smiled and nodded. Mom wouldn't like it, but hey since when do I do anything my mother wants.

Caity held out her hands to Edward demanding he pick her up. He looked at me startled.

I rolled my eyes before I answered him "she likes to be carried around, you know since she's smaller than us, she likes to see what we see, and as a baby mom never put her down, so it kinda got her into a habit, you don't have to if-" he shook his head quickly.

"No, I want to" he crouched down and gathered her in his arms. He looked happy, and I had this strange erg to look away as I was intruding on there private moment, she had always wanted a father, always wanted to experience it, but never could.

I smiled; I bet he would have been a great father. Like he was reading my mind he asked me "where's your father?" I sighed.

"He left my mom before we were born" He looked at caity and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry" I looked at him and smiled. "Its okay I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know about us." He nodded. "What's your mother's name?"

"Bella" He flinched, but quickly covered it. "That name brings you pain, why?"

"A human named Bella was the love of my life" He smiled sadly as he thought about her.

"Was?" I asked him.

"She died a few months after I left her; it was the hardest thing I ever had to do"

"Then why did you do it" Caitlyn asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Because I loved her too much to see her get hurt anymore and it was always because of me"

"That's so romantic" Caitlyn cooed. I rolled my eyes and argued, "No that's stupid how do you know another vampire wouldn't come back to her, the volturi?" He looked at me and sighed.

"I know but I convinced myself that she would be safe so I left" I nodded and let it go even know I could be arguing longer.

I heard rustling in the bushes and up above in the trees. Edward looked around and dropped caity to the ground. "Get behind me" He ordered as the intruder came out from behind the bushes.

**WOW I didn't expect that, haha no I'm sorry I did. Plz review, love you all! Caroline xxx**


	4. What the hell?

**Thanks to the people who reviewed really appreciate it, I love you all. **

**I don't own twilight, stephine does, and she is AMAZING for it. Did everyone love ECLIPSE COZ I LOVED ECLIPSE!**

* * *

We stepped behind Edwards's protective stance as the intruder came out, or should I say intruders.

Edward growled as aro and the guards walked out. Edward was probably expecting us to cower in fear. But oh was he wrong.

Caitlyn ran full speed at aro screaming: "GRAMPA!"

I rolled my eyes and stepped out behind Edwards's protective stance. I hated the man, he was evil and manipulative, and he ruined all of man kind killing innocent humans in his tracks.

Edward stood up straight and looked as Caitlyn jumped into his arms and a semi bone crushing hug, child style; Edward still looked ridged, as if he was worried about caity being in his arms.

"Ah Renesmee, Dear, I was here to visit your mother" I smiled slightly.

"Are you sure that she _wants _to see you_"_ He chucked as Jane glared at me.

"She's probably at the house with my brothers" he smiled at me then nodded at Edward.

I and Jane glared at each other as she walked past with Alec.

When they were out of site Edward asked "You know each other?"

I nodded "Sadly, he helped my mother with some of the pregnancy"

He nodded and pointed towards the forest" come on the house is this way"

I grabbed caitys hand and followed Edward through to a small clearing the showed the back of a beautiful house.

"Wow!"I and caity whispered in awe.

"Its beautiful" I whispered we neared the porch.

He held the glass door open for us as we stepped inside.

The back living room was filled with beautiful antique furniture and wonderful artwork.

A small black hair pixie jumped in front of me and smiled.

"Were going to be best friends, I know it" I smiled politely and nodded.

"Everyone get down here" She yelled; even know everyone would have heard if she whispered it.

I giant curly brown headed boy ran down the stairs with a blond following him. She stared a caity with longing in her eyes.

He jumped in front of caity and yelled 'hi' she shrunk back behind my legs.

"Emmett you scaring her" Edward scolded; he smiled sadly and backed away.

A beautiful motherly like woman with caramel coloured hair pranced out of a room with two blonds behind her.

"Everyone this is Renesmee and Caitlyn" Edward introduced.

Carlisle whispered to Edward so fast that he thought I couldn't hear and I wouldn't of, if I was human. "Edward why did you bring humans into our home"

"Were not human, were half human half vampire" He looked at us eyebrow raised.

"How is that even possible?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do I look like Einstein to you?" he chuckled, "Our mother gave birth to us, our father was a vampire as she was human"

"Please sit" He gestured to the couch as everyone sat, caity sat at my feet.

"I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett and you already know Edward" I smiled at all of them.

"Tell us about your family"

"well its just us five my mother, me, caity and my two brother Shane and Ej, my mom always says when Ejs done something wrong, that she was blessed with me, the she gifted with Caitlyn, then she _had _Shane and she'll always remember the day she was diagnosed with Ej." They laughed "Um my father left her before we were born, so my mother went out seeking help from the volturi"

Carslie nodded "What was your father's name?"

"I don't know, our mother never talked about him, but she always said he was amazing at everything he did like baseball, music, and just making her feel better, their was some other stories that she told us but we were never aloud to say them in front of-"I cut myself off by nodding to Caitlyn, who was to busy playing with Emmett to notice. "You know who"

Caitlyn suddenly did notice when I said that and asked "who's 'you know who'"

"Voldemort" I answered her sarcastically.

She gasped and stood up" Shaney' and Ej told me he wasn't real" She giggled suddenly and plopped back down in front of Emmett.

"I know he's not real, I aint' stupid" She said playing with Emmett large fingers.

I scoffed "Yeah sure you aren't" she turned around sharply and glared.

"Am NOT" I nodded slightly to her and turned to Carlisle as she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Our mom is gunna be wondering were we are, we should go" Alice frowned as I said that, as did the rest of the family.

Caitlyn stood up and hugged Emmett tightly. "Bye Emmy bear"

"Cya Caity bear" He whispered in her ear. She smiled at him as she pulled back and sprinted out the door.

I waved to everyone as followed after her. We were half way home when I asked her "Emmy bear?"

"Well at first he scared the hell outa me, but then I found out he's like a giant teddy. You know like the one that Ej hides under his bed" I chuckled and nodded.

"So do you like Edward?" she nodded and grinned at me."Yeah he's nice and he knows how to carry me properly, no like Ej who holds me like his baseball bat" I raised my eyebrow at her "Exactly" she concluded looking at my questioning facial expression.

We walked through the front door to see mom and our brothers sitting in the same positions they were in before.

"So how's Aro?" I asked mom, sitting on the arm of the lounge behind her.

"I don't know go call him" I chuckled," mom he came to see you, you should know" she looked at me and shook her head.

"No he didn't I haven't seen him since we went to Italy for Christmas" I looked at Caitlyn who was sitting at moms feet; she was as confused as me.

The only thing I could think was:_ What the hell?_

**

* * *

****READ AND REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZ. :( You'll turn this frown upside down :).**


	5. Listen here docter boy!

**READ IMPORTANT!**

**HELLO. I'm hoping everyone is enjoying the story, you are, good coz as I keep on writing my train of thought on this story is ending. I have no idea how to continue, I have ideas about how I'm going to end it I'm many chapters to grace you with so I'd really appreciate it if you would review me you ideas on how to continue :) thanks everyone**

I sat in my room with my laptop stationed on my lap. I thought of Aro, and why he would lie to me and Caitlyn.

EJ walked past then backed up a few steps to look in my room "What you thinking 'bout so hard in there?" he walked in and sat on my swivel desk chair, he slid out to the middle of the room and span.

"Just about how I saw Aro today in the forest" He stopped suddenly and looked at me.

"You saw Aro today?" I nodded.

"Yeah when Caity and I were hunting" I decided to keep the part about Edward and the Cullen's, afraid of how he would act.

"Well he didn't come to see us" he spun on the chair one more time and jumped up, holding out his hand to me, "Oh well lets go play some, **basketball!**" I smiled and followed him out the door.

As I rounded the corner mom showed up and said she had to run a few errands.

EJ and I sprinted down the three flights of stairs till we reached the basement that held our indoor basket ball court. Caity and Shane were already there with Shane dribbling the ball next to him calmly.

"ARE WE READY LADIES?" me and Caity looked at EJ and smirked, he was going down.

The teams were as we had always had them girls vs. boys, well boy and EJ. :)

I had the ball dribbling in my left hand and I was trying to evade EJ with my right. Him being EJ and very impatient, elbowed me in the boob and stole the ball. I glared at him as he made the shot and high fived Shane.

He walked past me smirking, but I quickly whipped that smirk off his face when stuck out my foot and watched him fall to the floor. My revenge was going great till I heard a massive _SNAP_.

He was on the floor crying in horrible pain as a tiny bone stuck out of his leg, blood _gushed everywhere._

When I said he was going down I didn't mean I quiet literally.

EJ moaned in pain, as we carried him through the hospital doors and to the front desk.

"I'm so sorry EJ!" I gushed as me and Shane placed him in the wheelchair next to the front desk.

"Yeah you should be" He yelled and glared daggers at me.

"Oh my! Dr Cullen!" the lady at the front desk yelled. WAIT! Dr Cullen?

"Renesmee, Caitlyn, what on earth happened?"He asked walking over to EJ. "he- Ah...fell?" to me it sounded more like a question, so he still looked at me strange as EJ glared at me.

"Okay Doc you thin we can skip the 20 questions, so you can .LEG!" Carlisle nodded frantically as he wheeled EJ down the hall and into a room. "Does your mother know about this?"

EJ shook his head as Carlisle helped him onto the table.

"This has happened before but without the bone sticking out, and my mom doesn't trust me alone, so I can't tell her" Carlisle nodded took off the bandage we put around his leg to stop some of the bleeding.

I almost threw up when I saw it. He cried and screamed like a little girl, but I don't blame him it would hurt like a bitch.

Carlisle went to touch the wound but stopped when EJ glared at him. "Listen here Doctor Boy, if you think that your going to touch it then you can take you stethoscope and shove it right up you're a-" I looked at him sharply and glared "EJ! He's trying to help!"

EJ looked down and mumbled an apology.

Carlisle reached over to the desk and grabbed a pencil and gave it to him "bite on this" EJ nodded and placed it between his teeth.

After that I had no idea what was happening because I had closed my eyes, afraid if I looked I would hurl. I heard muffled cursing and the pencil snapping to splinters in his mouth.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw EJ's leg bandaged up and him looking like a dog that ate a whole peanut butter jar, because of how he was moving his tongue around. He spat a few more times to get the splinters out and smiled at Carlisle. What surprised me is that he also shook his hand thanking him for all his help.

Just after that the receptionist came in with a sheet saying we needed a parental signature. We looked at each other frantically as she left the room.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to call your mom" Carlisle said grabbing the sheet of paper off the desk and filled out a few things.

"No, its okay I will" I reassured him pulling out my phone.

It rang once and she picked up.

"Renesmee?"

"Yeah, ah mommy where in a bit of a mishap here and we need you to help us"

"EJ's not in jail again is he?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"No were...at the hospital"

"WHAT!" I held the phone away from my ear, afraid that I would lose hearing in one of them.'

"...how could you be so stupid, are you okay, are your siblings okay?"

"MOM!" I screamed getting her attention.

"It's EJ, he just has a broken leg and we need you down here at the hospital"

I heard her sighing "Okay I'll be there soon"

And soon enough she was barging through the door with a facial expression which was a cross between being worried and massive anger.

She trudged over to EJ and crouched to his height

"Oh god, Baby are you okay? What happened? -" her questions were cut off by Carlisle.

"Bella?" She spun around quickly to look at him with a mask of shock.

"Bella, these are your kids?" She nodded and smiled at us.

"It's great to see you again Bella the family has missed you a lot." She smiled sadly and nodded.

"Umm _is he _with you?" He looked at her in confusion as we all did and nodded.

"Carlisle can you please not tell any of them you saw me, it would be better for all of us it they didn't know" He nodded solemnly and handed Caitlyn a lollipop from the desk; she smiled brightly and thanked him.

"It's great to see you again Carlisle but I think we should be going" He nodded and handed her the papers.

EJ sat back down in the wheelchair and I wheeled him out behind mom and Shane, and somewhat Caity because she was sitting on Ejs lap licking the lollipop as if none of it ever happened.

"What were you guys thinking?" Mom screamed at us as she walked through the front door, "And the fact that you lied to me to!"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh confused Renesmee, you told me that the vampire's names were, Ed, Alan, Emily, Rose and Jasmine! And as far as I'm concerned their names are Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper"

"Ah you missed, Edward" EJ spoke up from his spot on the couch.

"I DON'T CARE!" She screamed. She had never once raised her voice at us, well until now. She finally calmed down and sighed.

"Guys just don't lie to me okay" We all nodded and muttered our apologies.

"Okay off to your rooms" She shooed us off towards our rooms and walked into her library/study.

I trudged up the stairs to my room and plopped on my bed, wondering what got mom so mad when we mentioned Edward's name.

And how she knew them when we hadn't even told her.

Caity walked into my room and sat next to me on my bed."Are you okay?"

I nodded and pulled her to my side. "Yeah are you?"

"Yeah, but mommy's never yelled at us before, it kinda scared me" I nodded as I let her go walking to my closet to get in my pyjamas.

When I came back Caitlyn as snuggled in between my mountain of pillows, already in her tweety bird pyjamas.

I smiled and snuggled in next to her **(A.n AW sisterly love 3 )**

Just as we got comfortable mom walked in and smiled at us "Hey guys I'm sorry about before I didn't mean to snap." We nodded at her and smiled in response.

"Hey mom do you...know the Cullen's" She nodded sadly.

"I knew them before you guys were born" We nodded our heads in understanding as she sat on the bed next to us.

Then Caitlyn a question that none of us even dared to ask "Mommy can you tell us about daddy"

Mom's breath caught in her throat as she nodded "Um we met on the first day of forks high, when I was human, I met him in my biology class, because he was a vampire my scent called to him which made him angry but what also made it worse was that he couldn't read my mind. His name was Anthony and I fell in love with him."

"Three vampires came to the clearing as we were playing baseball, well I wasn't but they were. The blond male vampire was James and he was a tracker and ed-Anthony made it a challenge to find me, so we ran and I hid with his siblings in a hotel in phoenix, and he called me saying he had my mom, so I went to find her at my old ballet studio and she wasn't there, he had tricked me." Caitlyn gasped.

" He hurt me a lot until Anthony found me, he saved me, and then on the night of my birthday his sister planned a party, when I was opening a present, I got a paper cut and Anthony's brother, that hadn't been in the vegetarian life style as long as them, attacked me, but Anthony saved me once again. He felt so bad and that night we..." she trailed off as the story began to get awkward "well... then he left and obviously you guys know what happened after that"

We nodded as she said goodnight and left us alone, and all I could think of that night was: My dads still alive.

**Thx for reading my lovely people! Add me on facebooooookkkkkkkkkkkk :) just PM me to tell me okidokies so I don't think Ur an internet stalker lol**

**REVIEW!**


	6. feed it to yourself dumbass

**I'm so sorry for it being so late, and for the people reading my other stories, they will take a while to be updated since I have absolutely no way to continue. So if you want to help me and my sad cause Review your ideas or questions and ill try as hard as I can to answer them :).**

Renesmee pov

Ever since the incident with Ej I had to sit by him all the time even at school, I had to do everything, like his laundry, carry his books, clean his room and FEED HIM FOOD. I was sick of it, okay I get it, it was my fault but I was fed up the minute he said put the fork in his mouth, and I swear to god, there was another place I was thinking of sticking that fork.

Ej hobbled along in the corridor while I was carring his books, then he asked "So maybe when we get home you could clean under my bed?"

I growled and turned to him. I was seeing red, my blood boiled I wanted to kick his leg and break it all over again.

But instead I slammed his books on the ground and screamed. This also made everyone in the corridor turn and watch.

He cowered under my glare as I said," HOW ABOUT NO EJ. IM SICK AND TIRED OF CLEANING YOUR SHIT" Yeah that's right, I just swore, I'm so badass.

I stormed down the corridor; everyone evaded me, kinda like Moses and his staph with the red sea.

"So does that mean your not gunna clean my room?" he called after me.

I plopped down next to Shane at lunch that was on his laptop looking up old books on EBay.

"What's your problem?" he asked shutting the laptop.

I growled and answered with, "Ej" He nodded understanding.

"Yeah I know how that feels" I looked at him questionably.

"When we were younger I was the one cleaning up his stuff like when we were two and I pushed him off the swing and broke his arm, But then I got him back and put itching powder in his pants and then super glued his but to the toilet seat." I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Shane you always know how to make me feel better" I smiled again and walked over to my friends.

Bailey sat there with Sam and max talking about a party they were at last week. While kirra, Chelsea, Shai and Isabel talked about Kirra's bonfire.

"Hey guys" I greeted sitting next to max and slapping him upside the head.

"Hey, what was that for" I rolled my eyes and answered with "It was for you copying me in maths"

He nodded and chuckled. My smiled faltered when I got this strange feeling in my stomach. I shook it off as the bell rang.

I said goodbye to my friends and walked to class. Edward was suddenly next to me. I jumped slightly when I saw him next to me, he was pretty stealthy.

"Hey, saw you alone, thought I might walk you to class" I nodded and thanked him.

"So where's your 'sister'?" I smiled. "She should be here, she was this morning"

He nodded then sniffed. He growled and pulled me through double doors that led to parking lot.

"What?" I questioned. He sniffed and pulled me to a black Mersadies, I internally chuckled at the thought of my graffiti on his door. When he shoved me in he shot to the other side and started the car.

"You know in America this is called stalking" I said glaring at him.

"I can smell victoria there getting close" I looked at him frantically

"Who the hell is Victoria?"

"A vampire that was after me and my love" I looked at him frantically.

"Wait, hold up, she's after _you_, not me, LET ME OUT!" he shook his head and sped up.

"I can't, she's following us, and if I stop she'll get you" He yelled swerving into a dirt road, into the forest.

I slammed into the door as he made another sharp turn.

If he kept on doing that I swear to god I will slam his head into the steering wheel.

I turned my head to the window, all I could see was green and the occasional brown, it was all a blur.

My eyes snapped to something moving very fast beyond the trees, it was a light orange colour like flames.

"I can hear her thoughts, she's close" I looked at him.

"More close than you think" I said glancing to the trees. I then heard a deafening howl and the orange flame disappeared.

"Where did she go?" I said glancing out all windows.

"The wolves" I widened my eyes in disbelief.

"Werewolves?" he nodded and looked at my clueless expression. "Shape shifters" he clarified taking another sharp turn.

"So no full moon, silver bullets all of that jazz" He chuckled and nodded. "There are many different tribes around America, the Qulietes in forks and now this tribe, these guys here were informed about the situation and offered some help"

What so wolves were real now, what about fairies, witches, lephricans, Harry Potter?

He screeched to a stop and turned to me. "I'm sorry I had to bring you into this"

I chuckled lightly "You're lucky I can fight" He smiled and stepped out of the car, which I followed.

"I thought you said she'd get me if I got out of the car" He chuckled and started walking into the forest.

"I think the wolves have it under control now" I nodded and followed him.

God we walked for _ages_. We where now walking up a giant hill and I could see sun light.

He smiled as I sprinted up the hill and into a giant clearing filled with all types of beautiful flowers.

"Wow" I said as he came up behind me.

"I know, I come up here to think sometimes, me and my love used to have one just like it in forks" I looked at him and my grin widened.

"You were from forks? My mom was from there maybe you knew her?" he smiled and walked into the middle of the clearing.

He sparkled like millions of diamonds, just like they were encrusted in his marble body. I had seen mom before, and she was stunning in the light, but he was just exquisite. Unlike me since I just glow slightly, not even noticeable in the human eye.

I walked up to him as he looked around.

He smiled when he felt my presence next to him. He sat and patted the spot next to him, as if for me to sit. So I did, and we talked about everything and anything

I don't really know how long we talked for but it was a long time. It filtered into comfortable silence as we lay on the grass, but I knew deep down inside me that someone very far away would be _very_ pissed.

**Bella pov**

I growled as I thought about Ej and Shane. They hadn't seen Renesmee in hours, she was missing and I could smell her scent quickly disappearing, mostly just because it was covered by those retched wolves.

I hadn't seen my best friend/werewolf in years not after I told him I was pregnant. He had said he never wanted to see me again, just for sleeping with a vampire.

So I left, and found the volturi and me being pregnant and worried about my children I went with them.

"I don't know where she could be" Shane said pacing in front of me. Ej just sat on the forest floor playing with Caitlyn.

"Shane you where with her last!" I screamed, it was not like me to yell at my children but with Renesmee missing I couldn't even think straight.

A gust of wind blew our way which also carried her luscious scent.

"She's up north!" Ej yelled jumping up and running to her destination.

We ran for miles, past the town and another life source for ages.

We ran up a steep hill, I could even see the sun light up ahead, the sunshine had already hit my skin, making me glitter.

"I could see nessie hair nestled in the flowers, but then I saw more of that same coloured hair and I instantly knew.

It was him.

**I'm sorry that it's kinda rushed and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Review please!**


	7. Smartass

**Je vous aime, examen, veuillez :) Vous êtes le meilleur et j'espère que vous avez tous encore lisent ce!**

**HAHAHAH figure it out yourself ;)**

**Don't own anything**

**Sadly :(**

_**Nessie pov.**_

Me and Edward talked and talked, probably for hours.

We lay there as I thought about my dad and how it would have been if he didn't leave mom. But a scream jolted me from my thoughts. A girly scream which was defiantly not Edwards, but I noticed that scream anywhere.

"NESSIE ARE YOU OKAY?" My mom screamed as she got to the edge of the clearing. Me and Edward shot up and stared at her.

He let out a gasp and a chocked sob. As did mom.

I had a slight feeling the knew each other, and Ej being, well, Ej spoke my Thoughts.

"You two know each other?" Caitlyn looked between mom and Edward.

(**Bellas blocking Edwards's thoughts)**

Edward nodded, "yeah we ah went to high school together"

Ej smiled "so you have all the embarrassing school photos, Man you have to show me!" He held up his hand for Shane to high-five but instead, Ejs foot faltered as Shane put his foot out, Ej toppled over and collapsed to the ground.

He wheezed out a breath as he kicked Shane in the back of the leg making him topple over too. We all ignored them both as they started wrestling on the ground.

"Nessie, take your siblings home, I need to talk to Edward" I nodded at her strange request but obliged and took Caitlyn's hand as we walked past Shane and Ej I kicked them both and the both rolled down the hill in front of us.

What stumped me was the sudden resemblance between all of us and Edward, and how mom mysteriously knew him, could he be our- No impossible my fathers name was Anthony and mom had never lied to us before and she never would.

Hopefully.

After Ej and Shane got up and followed silently behind us, Ej asked me a question, "Guys do you find it weird that mom was blocking Edward from me?"

We all shot our heads to him in alarm. "What why would mom do that?" Shane questioned.

"Only if she was trying to hide something" we all looked at each other and sped off toward the house.

As soon as we got to the house we ransacked everywhere, the house looked like it had been raided by goblins. We all met back in the living room but took one look at each other and said the same thing.

"Moms room" We all sprinted up the stairs to the last level of the house.

We checked everywhere but found nothing about her past life. Well that was until Shane checked under the bed and found a small blue box.

He slowly opened the lid, I was surprised, I thought as soon as we opened the mystery box something that I had never expected would be lying there like, a bomb, a gun Oh Oh Oh a severed HEAD!

But no all there was, was two plane tickets a cd and an empty jewel encrusted photo album. But by the writing on the side where the pictures were meant to be showed that it didn't used to be empty.

Just then we heard a car pull up and the doors slam. So Shane slammed down the cover and we all sprinted out of the room.

We ran like a bat out of hell, down the numerous number of stairs but then Caitlyn being Caitlyn tipped down the last couple of steps and grabbed onto Ej as she fell and Ej being the giant moron grabbed Shane and I's shirts and dragged us down with them.

Just as mom walked through the door...

This was going to be hard to explain.

**BELLA POV**

This was going to be the hardest thing I have ever had to do.

But I had to tell him; even if it was the hardest thing I would have to do. I know what your thinking, how hard can It be to tell the love of your life, no existence, that you had children with him 12 years ago, well I'll tell you, VERY FREAKING HARD!

"Bella?" He asked, probably because of the weird look I had plastered on my face, he probably thinks I'm a freak already.

And me, being well, me answered the only thing that was logical at that point in time, "yes?"

"Are you okay?" Am I okay? AM I **OKAY**! No I am not okay, I haven't seen you in 12 god damn years and you ask me if I'm, OKAY?

"Bella?" he snapped me out of my thoughts again and I thought maybe it was time to talk.

I walked to the middle of the clearing and sat down, lowering my head so I didn't have to look at his god like beauty.

"Edward we need to talk"

"Yes Bella I agree" He glided over and sat In front of me. I wanted to kiss him, jump on him, something, but I knew he didn't love me anymore if anything he had found another beautiful, smart, kind girl that could give him everything he had ever wanted.

"Edward I know you don't love me anymo-"He tried to cut me off but I put my hand up to stop him,"- but I just need to tell you this without you interrupting me, okay?"

He hesitated but obliged.

"Like I was saying, I know you don't love me and I don't want you to feel that you have to be forced into this, but Ej Shane, Renesmee and Caitlyn their my children and their also yours."

All he did was stare at me like a giant idiot, no blinking or breathing, just...silence. That was thing one thing I had never expected, I mean the screaming and confusion yeah, but no silence.

"What?" Was his intelligent response. "That's not possible, Bella what part of vampire don't you understand?" Smartass. Like Ej, like father like son.

"That fact that we made love, when I was human" Hearing it out loud made it sound stupid but it was possible because it happened and our children were here now.

He nodded and stood up "Alice is calling me".

I raised an eyebrow as I stood up with him. He chuckled and tapped his forehead.

He turned swiftly and started to walk towards the trees. "Edward!" I called; He turned with a slight but breathtaking grin on his face.

"Yes?" He mimicked.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, about the kids I mean" He nodded and disappeared in the trees.

I through my head back and groaned, this was going to be a _very_ long week.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you are the best :)**

**Review it will make me happy and want to update...**


	8. Invisible

**Hey everyone**

**Go check out SCullen13 I just adopted one of her stories, Pregnant? Really? Ready hopefully you will like!**

EDWARD!

I had been lying on my bed thinking about what Bella said today. My Bella. The Bella that had supposedly disappeared and was pronounced dead on December 25th at 12:00.

A great Christmas present don't you think, to hear that one you loved more than anything had jumped of a La Push cliff 3 months after I left her, they had said that they couldn't find her body below and the storm was so strong that it had effected the tides and swept her out to sea, so there was no way she could be alive.

But there she was, more beautiful than she had ever been, telling me that, that fateful night before her birthday was the night that we had created those four beautiful kids together.

And right now I had a very hard time believing her. I could not have created them, it was simply impossible. Unless...

No, being a vampire disables and halts our whole reproductive system.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and walked down the steps and rounded the corner into my fathers study. There he was sitting there reading a medical book that he probably picked from the shelves of his vast collection of books that dated back almost 300 years ago.

He looked up as I walked in and smiled. I returned it and sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"What do you need Edward?" He asked placing the book down.

I scratched the back of my neck as if I had just done something bad and had to confess. "Um... is it some how possible for male vampires and a female humans to create a half vampire , half human child after you know copulation occurs, I know it sounds stupid but I had to ask."

He chuckled and smiled sympathetically," Bella told you didn't she?"

My eyes snapped to his." She told you? About the children"

He nodded," Yeah, Ej was in hospital and told me not to tell you"

"WHAT!" He flinched at my tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the-"I cut him off quickly.

"No, why was Ej in hospital" I asked frantically," Is he okay"?

He smiled," See Edward your fatherly instincts are coming out already"

I couldn't help but smile too; I liked the sound of that.

Renesmee pov

There we were, crumpled together on the bottom of the stairs with our mother standing in front of us with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is going on here" she asked calmly, with a hint of a smirk rising on her face.

"Ejs being an idiot" we all said together, Ej growled and jumped up, since he was on the top, and then jumped back down doing a wrestling style slam making up all groan in pain.

"Chupar merda bitchs** (suck shit bitchs)" **He said in Portuguese, but then Caitlyn rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the balls. Making him scream like a girl and roll of all of us.

"Paybacks uma cadela **(paybacks a bitch)" **Caitlyn said in fluent Portuguese while standing up and toddling over to the couch.

It sounded weird with her baby like voice. But it was a good language to speak because mom had no desire to learn it because she was never going to Brazil anytime soon due to the sun.

We all got up taking our seats all around the living room.

"So are you guys going to tell me what that was about?" mom asked sitting on the couch next to Caitlyn.

We all stayed silent because none of us knew what to say.

But Ej.

"We were playing a game on the stairs and Caitlyn tripped." Mom nodded and stroked Caitlyn's hair.

"Are you alright baby" She nodded and hugged mom's side. Mom kissed her head and stood up." I'm going to my room"

We all nodded as she turned and made her way up the stairs. Simultaneously we all let out a breath.

"Dieu merci! (Thank god)" Shane said sighing in French. We have numerous languages that we are fluent in and tend to use them a lot.

I stood up and said goodnight to all my siblings. I walked up the stairs to the 2nd level and opened the door to my room.

I walked over to my bed and pulled a photo out from my pillow. It was a photo of my father, I couldn't see him face or even his hair which was tucked under a baseball cap and his back was turned towards the camera, it was ripped in half so I didn't know what he was looking at. The background was a clearing filled with flowers and Shrubbery which enclosed the clearing for privacy.

I had gotten the photo from my mom's room it was hidden in her book shelf between Wuthering heights and Romeo and Juliet.

It was the only thing I had of my father. Why did he have to leave, he missed our whole childhood, our first word and when we learnt to walk. The happiest times for mom. She was grateful she didn't miss anything.

I kissed the photo, placed it back under my pillow and walked to my guitar rack. I picked up the acoustic and strapped it around my shoulders.

Invisible by Jonas brothers

_I can feel you all around  
In the silence I hear the sound  
Of your footsteps on the ground  
And my heart slows down  
So now I'm_

I'm waiting for the moonlight  
So I can find you  
In this perfect dream  
Don't think that you can  
Hide there in the shadows  
Girl your not invisible  
Your all that I can see

Ohhh Oh yeah

Something's changing deep inside  
All my hopes are comin' alive  
As we're fading into the night  
I can see your eyes  
So I keep on

I'm waiting for the moonlight  
So I can find you  
In this perfect dream  
Don't think that you can  
Hide there in the shadows  
Girl your not invisible You're all that I can see 

_The darkness I believe we can make this All we want it to be We can Stay forever coz' we were together Stuck in this fantasy I don't wanna leave and ill keep_

_I'm waiting for the moonlight  
so I can find you  
in this perfect dream  
don't think that you can  
hide there in the shadows  
Boy you're not invisible  
Girl you're not invisible_

_I'm waiting for the moonlight  
so I can find you  
in this perfect dream  
don't think that you can hide there in the shadows  
your all that I can see  
and my heart slows down._

I had written that song a long time ago when I was thinking about my father. I missed him even though I didn't know him. I had just realized what I had to do.

I was going to find my father.

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Reveja por favor! (REVIEW PLEASE!)**


	9. That was probably a bad idea

**Okay everyone another chapter :) Yay.**

**This announcement is very important, well important to me. Does everyone remember Nakeia (**_**my best friend in real life**_**) from the third chapter when there in the principles office and her pregnant mother comes in? Well the two of them are real people AND HER MUM JUST HAD THE BABY! OMG she's the cutest thing you will ever see, little Jordan Ella born prematurely, but she's okay, she has the cutest button nose and she **_**never**_** cries. She's so beautiful.**

**Okay happy reading guys :)**

I packed my bag and flew down the stairs to my brothers.

"Were you going" Ej asked keeping his eyes on the screen of the TV. I smiled at him and grabbed his baseball cap off his head and put it on mine.

"To find dad." They snapped there heads to me with there mouths open.

"What?" I span around to find mom descending the stairs, I lowered my head, looking at my feet.

"I wanna' find dad" I said finally looking at her. She sighed and leaned on the door with her arms crossed.

"I knew this would happen one day" She said and walked into the kitchen.

I turned around to the boys to find them in my face. I jumped slightly as I felt my heart stop.

"What the hell, personal space" I hissed aggravated.

"Can we come?" They said. I need all the help I could get, so what the hell.

"Fine" They smiled and high-fived each other. Great, now we were never going to find him.

Bella pov.

I grabbed the phone off the hook and dialled Edwards number (**Don't ask me how she knows it, she just does)**

"_Hello?"_

"Edward, I need your help"

"_Bella_" He sounded slightly relieved _"Oh Uh anything"_

"Renesmee's, going to try and find you, like her father, you, and it's a problem when she doesn't know its you"

"_Do you want me to go with her lead her in a different direction"_ I sighed.

"Yes Edward thank you, I just want to tell them when the times right"

"_I understand Bella, I'll be right over"_

"Okay bye Edward"

"_Bye" _He said as I hung up.

I walked back into the room to see Shane, Ej and Renesmee on the ground in a circle talking.

Just then I heard a door slam and then our doorbell ringing. I ran to the door vampire speed and yanked it open knowing it was Edward.

I gestured for him to come in and he stood in front of the kids.

"Hi Edward" They said in Unison.

"Hey guys" He said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Edward, were going to find our dad" Renesmee said smiling brightly at him, he smiled back at her.

"That's great" He said"... Your mom wants me to come" Their eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT! MOM!" They wined.

I smiled and shrugged, "You guys will be unprotected and Edwards the fastest vampire I know"

Edward pov

Renesmee's eyes darted from her mother to me.

"Mom I thought you said that daddy was the fastest" She looked slightly sad, it made my heart break, it made we want to gather her in my arms and tell her that daddy loves her forever.

"Oh I bet he is, I know he could probably beat me in a race any day."I said, her smile reappeared as I said that.

"Yeah me too" Ej, Renesmee and Shane said in unison.

Bella Gestured to the kitchen and I followed her in.

"Bella I'm so sorry that I just walked out and I didn't even say anything, I kind of just avoided the-"She slapped her hand over my mouth.

"It's okay Edward, I knew you would be shocked when I told you, I would be to if my ex-lover had told me that they had given birth to my 4 children" I looked down as I heard her say ex-lover.

"Not so much _ex_-lover" I murmured knowing she could hear me.

"Edward ...don't" she shook her head "stop lying to me, I really don't need it after what happened before"

I caressed her cheek and pulled her chin up to look at me."No Bella, really, look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me the way I love you"

She looked at me as if she was going to say it, but her face turned sad, like she was going to cry, "I can't Edward, I can't do it" She collapsed in my arms, sobbing into my chest.

I stroked her beautiful hair and kissed her head, she still smelled as beautiful as before.

"Bella I need you, I was lying in the forest-"She started shaking her head"- Bella I was lying to keep you safe"

"No Edward, no" She whined, beating on my chest. "Stop it Edward stop, I don't need this" She turned around and stormed away from me, I followed her in to her study, a room I had never been in before.

She sat at the front of her desk which was facing me, she was looking down. "Edward please don't do this to me, not now"

"Bella I need you more than this world, more than anything"

And then I'm pretty sure I just made the worst decision in my life, I grabbed her face and brought her sweet, strawberry tasting lips up to mine and kissed her, twelve years of love, of everything I felt in those twelve years I poured into the kiss.

She froze, never a good sign, but something seemed to come over her but she through her arms around my neck and brought me closer. The kiss deepened as she ran her tongue across my bottom lip, she tasted wonderful.

I backed her up against the table making her sit on it; she hooked both her legs around my waist, knocking over a vase and a couple of books in the process.

She froze, and I backed away. "Bella I'm sorry if you didn't like that then- What" Then I noticed she wasn't looking at me but at the door. I turned, Bella in my arms to see Caitlyn, with tears in her eyes.

"Momma, what about Daddy" She let out a sob, two tears trailed down her face.

It broke my heart to see her crying, she turned and ran, if it was where I was expecting, it was to her room.

"Caitlyn!" Bella called, I dropped her legs and we ran at vampire speed to what I guessed to be Caitlyn's room, well at least that's what the tag on the door said.

Bella knocked "Caitlyn honey open the door" I heard a muffled no behind the door.

"I'll talk to her" I said about to grab the door knob.

"Edwar-"I shook my head and cut her off.

"Bella I just found out that I have a daughter that I haven't seen and even heard of in 12 years, I need to do this" She nodded and stepped back.

I turned the doorknob and stepped into the room.

The walls were a light pink with white furniture, her bed sheets were a dark pink with white pokadots. I found her snuggled in her bed surrounded by stuffed toys.

She frowned when I walked in.

"Hey Caitlyn" I said softly, sitting next to her.

She turned her head and whispered "Go away."

I sighed "Caitlyn I'm sorry." Her head whipped to me.

"You knew! You knew that Nessie was going to find our dad; you were helping find him and know you do this. I was gunna have my Daddy back"

She started to sob; I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest.

Even though I had only knew about her for a few hours she was still my baby girl and I had come to terms with that, that those beautiful children downstairs were mine.

"Why?" She whispered, I pulled her to me tighter.

"I love your mother, Caitlyn, I need her" She looked up at me.

"Doesn't daddy want her too?" I nodded my head.

"How do you know? Do you know him?" I nodded my head again and pulled her to my lap.

"Caitlyn, can you keep a secret?" She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "From your siblings too, Renesmee, Ej and Shane can't know okay?" She nodded.

I had to tell her, I couldn't see her cry anymore, I couldn't lie to her.

"I've already found your dad" She smiled and jumped up from my lap, bouncing on the bed.

"Really, really, where is he? Can I see him?"She smiled and kept bouncing. I had to smile she was so cute.

"Caitlyn, I can only tell you if your calm and you sit down" She quickly plopped down on the bed and crawled over into my lap.

"Yes you can see him-"She smiled and put her arm around me"- Because I'm your daddy"

**WHOOOOOOO I'm finally finished this chapter! I don't know if people are still reading this but thank you and please review your ideas and comments on this chapter.**


	10. Somebody to loveeee

**Hey everyone!**

**I NEED A FAVOUR; it's for the story.**

**I need you guys to PM or review me something funny the has happened on summer break's or road trips involving friends and family, it doesn't need to be too personal Hahaha **

**IT'S FOR THE STORY! I don't get off on the shit or something :)**

**THANK YOU!**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed loooovveeyooouuhhhh guuyyss :)**

Edward pov

She just sat there, her mouth hanging open. I heard the door open and shut behind me but I didn't turn around I knew it was Bella.

A tear slid down her left cheek as she looked up into my eyes for the first time since I told her.

"D-daddy?" She stuttered bringing her small hand to clutch my White button down shirt.

"Yes, its okay im here." I whispered to her, stroking her Brown curls.

"You didn't want me," She cried, slapping her other hand on my shoulder. I quickly grabbed it before she could hit me again and clutched it to my own before bringing it up to my face and kissing it.

"I did honey, I do, so much. I didn't know im sorry, Im so sorry" I whispered again, holding her to my chest tighter as if she would suddenly jump up and leave.

Its emotional moments like these where I wish I wasn't a vampire, I wanted to cry with her, my tears a mix of happy and sad.

We were silent for a while until Bella finally sat on the bed instead of standing behind me.

I looked down at my lap, not wanting to see the anger or disappointment on their faces. But what surprised me was that Caitlyn released her hand from my shirt and bringing it up to cup my chin, making me look at her.

"Its okay, Daddy," She whispered, wrapping her small arms around my neck, "I love you."

I smiled so brightly I thought my face was going to break in two. "I love you too Baby."

"Now," I started, pulling back from her but still holding her in my arms," You can't tell Renesmee, Ej or Shane okay? It has to be our little secret" She nodded, smirking a little.

"Yes finally I have something that I knew before them" I Chuckled at her enthusiasm and looked at Bella who was smiling also.

"Honey," Bella looked at her and frowned, which made Caitlyn frown," Daddy has to go away for a while-" Before Bella could say anything else Caitlyn jumped up and glared at her, hugging my face to her small chest forcefully.

"No! You can't take away my Daddy!" She yelled and squeezed her arms tighter around my neck; if I were human I would have suffocated.

"No baby, its okay Daddy's not going anywhere, he just has to go away on a little trip with Renesmee and your brothers just to lead them away from thinking he's there father to early before where ready to tell them." Caitliyn's grip on my neck loosened till her arms were just draped around my neck.

"Sorry Momma, I didn't mean to yell." Her head hung low as she let go of me and hugged her mother.

"Its okay baby." Bella said kissing her temple. It was so sweet, this was one of the reasons I left her because I knew I couldn't have provided her this, the joys of being a mother, if only I knew.

The door slammed open and there stood a sheepish Renesmee with a doorknob in her hand.

"Sorry mom, you know this room is silent proof I wanted to know what you guys were talking about" I breathed out I sigh of relief when I found out she had heard nothing.

I looked down at Caitlyn who had her mouth wide open as she stared at the doorknob in Renesmee's hand. Renesmee followed her eyes down to where she was staring and chuckled awkwardly.

Renesmee walked over to us slowly and placed it in Caitlyn's open hand; she looked down at it with her mouth still open but then looked up at her with her eyes narrowed.

Renesmee smiled uncomfortably and walked backwards slowly to the door but before she got their Caitlyn Growled loudly (Which surprised me greatly but also made me smile on the inside of how cute it was) and threw it forcefully at Renesmee's forehead.

She stumbled back a bit and growled back at her, sticking up her middle finger. The look on her face quickly changed when Caitlyn jumped from my lap and ran at her, Renesmee quickly turned running away from her and down the corridor. I could hear their loud laughter from down the hall.

I turned my head to look at Bella, she was smiling at me, I just couldn't help but smile back.

"Bella im sorry I told her, she's just so hard to lie to" She chuckled and nodded.

"Now you know how I feel every day" I laughed with her and placed my hand on hers, which was resting next to her on the bed.

She sighed, "Edward what are we doing?" I shrugged and looked down suddenly becoming interested in my feet.

"Did you mean it Edward?" I nodded and looked up at her holding her face in my palm.

"Yes Bella every word of it, I love you, I want our family to come together, I want to be with my children," My thumb stroked her cheek as I continued, "I want to be with you forever, im sorry I lied but to me, then, it was necessary, I don't see that now, but Bella back in forks vampire or not you were still my mate and vampires don't automatically change there mates, they don't fall out of love,"

I had meant every single word, I was still in love with her and that was never going to change, I needed our children too. I may not have known them for long but they were growing on me.

"Edward, I-I love you too but im just so scared that your going to leave me again," I shook my head and leaned in.

"Never, my Love" I kissed her gently at first but soon became more urgent, my hands gripping her waist, hers in my hair, tugging gently.

I needed her more than air, if I actually needed it that was. She's my sun, she makes me feel warmth, she relieved me of the clouds in my life and shone through, capturing me with her light.

It was impossible not to love her.

Because we needed no air we didn't have to pull back, but what surprised me is that she did.

"Edward, I love you." She whispered,"I just need you to prove that I can trust you"

"I will Bella anything, I love you too" I kissed her forehead and pulled her to my chest. It felt wonderful.

All those years alone cooped up in a dirty, cheap motel in Brazil **(I have no idea what it looks like in Brazil, I bet it's beautiful there, but Edward was in brazil in new moon on the movie right? Hahaha) **I thought about Bella, if I was human I could have stayed, I could have gone to college with her, gotten married, had beautiful babies with her gorgeous mahogany curls and her heart shaped face.

I wanted it all, but I was lucky enough to get the last one, we did have beautiful babies, but what I wanted and how I wanted it wasn't in the right order. We should have gotten married first then I would have professed my love to her on our wedding night not in Bella's small single bed on her 18th birthday.

But I was the best night of me life, but she deserved more, candles, romance. I was a monster.

"Edward I can practically feel the guilt radiating off you, so stop, if it was about the night we made love, it was perfect I know you wanted it to be more romantic but im not normal I never was all I wanted was you, it could have been in a ally-way and it would have been perfect." I chuckled a bit but stopped when I saw her expression.

"You know me too well my love, im sorry." I stood up holding out my hand to her, but quickly dropped in when Renesmee, Shane and Ej ran in with mischievous smiles on their faces. They were directed at me, I don't think I had felt more scared in my whole life.

"What," I asked them slowly.

"ROADTRIP!"

Oh god….

**Whoo! Done thanks for waiting everyone you're the best.**

**If I get lots of reviews I'll write faster :)**

**I got my nose pierced! Just needed to tell you guys that :)**


	11. Rainbows and stick figures :D

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, you are amazing. I hope you like this chapter there's a little Edward/Caitlyn fluff in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Edward POV

Bella and I soon ventured downstairs with everyone else, sitting on the couch and talking about our plans for the road trip.

"So when shall we leave?" I asked, looking at my children, not that they knew it but it was nice to pretend for the while.

Renesmee and the Boys looked at each other and smiled." Now!" They yelled.

"Guys Edward is a person to; you know he may have things he needs to do." Ej burst out laughing at Bellas words.

"He's a vampire, what's there to do, Taxes?" Renesmee and Shane Chuckled quietly. I shook my head.

"Carlisle does that" I smiled smugly at them and turned to Bella, "Although you have a point Bella, Ej is kinda right I have absolutely nothing to do, when ever you're ready to leave so am I and so is my car."

"Unless it breaks down..." Renesmee said, crossing her feet under her on the couch and grinning at me.

We all had to laugh at that."So..." Shane said awkwardly, crossing his fingers together and placing them on his knee.

"Now?" We all nodded and shot up to get ready.

I turned to Bella quickly as Renesmee and the boys went to pack. "Thank you for letting me do this Bella." She smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"It's my pleasure Edward, look after them" I pulled her to my chest and stroked her hair.

"I will." I pulled back but still had her hand clasped in mine. "I'll be back soon; you won't even have time to miss me"

She chuckled "Like I would anyway" I looked at her in mock offence.

"Don't lie, you so would." I kissed her forehead and raced out the door and into my car at vampire speed.

I was so happy that I couldn't even understand it; I thought that it reached its peak when I was with Bella, in the blissful months before her dreadful birthday. But now... Now, it was... perfect. I could have never imagined happiness like this.

I quickly sped down the long gravel road that led to our home. Getting out, I stared at its beauty; Esme really went all out with this one. Large windows that occupied themselves on every outer wall, Fountains and priceless art work also spread around the priceless mansion.

I sped up the steps and into my room, grabbing a large duffle bag and chucking in clothes and an extra pair of shoes. I flung it over my shoulder, grabbed my keys and passport just in case and quickly descended out of my room and down the stairs.

My family stood at the bottom of the stair case, arms crossed, well except Esme who had a look of concern on her face.

"Your not leaving us again are you Edward?" Esme's tone was heart breaking as was the look on her face.

"No Esme not at all I'm just going away with Renesmee, Shane and Ej for a while, a road trip." I smiled at them lightly as they relaxed.

"Good Edward I was afraid that you were leaving, but I hope you have fun," She said as I hugged her to my chest.

_For the first time_, Rosalie thought bitterly.

I growled at her, she just smirked," What about the mother, why don't you hook up with her? Heard she was hot."

I smirked back then, "Maybe I will." I went to leave but then went back to my spot "oh and she is"

She looked shocked as through she had thought I was going to chuck her up against a wall and rip her limb form limb. And she was kinda lucky I didn't.

As childish as it was, I poked out my tongue and turned on my heals. Running to my car and chucking the bag into the back seat before she could run out and practically kill me.

I sped down the highways swerving every car that beeped at me and gave me the finger.

I had to admit it, I was excited, I was spending time with my children and nothing could destroy this happiness I was feeling, it was...over whelming. They were all so beautiful; words couldn't even describe how much they resembled Bella and me. My sons were...so smart and brilliant and... Just amazing.

And my daughters, my beautiful baby girls, they were just so Remarkable and mind-blowing that when ever I started thinking about them and trying to put there beauty into words, it was just so difficult because I don't think they have made up the right words yet.

I pulled into there driveway and stepped out, walking up to the door I stared at the beauty of there home. Medium sized windows, Painted white brick walls and flowers of all kind littered the front garden.

I went to knock on the door when it flung open and there stood Renesmee with a large grin on her face.

"I'm nearly ready, I promise" she said running from the door and sprinting up there stairs.

Bella was in her spot less than a second later.

"Hey," She said simply, rocking from on foot to another.

I now know how awkward it was for divorced parents to come pick up there kids on the week ends.

"Hey," I pulled her to my chest and kissed her forehead.

"Caitlyn's in the kitchen." She said looking up at me; I smiled at her and pulled her lips to mine for a short kiss.

I walked into the kitchen to see Caitlyn sitting on the island Painting.

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the back of her head peering over it to see what she was painting. "What you painting princess?"

She pointed to a rainbow that was above a big field. "That's a rainbow-"She pointed to the people below "- there's Renesmee, Ej and Shane" Then she pointed to two stick figures holding hands with love hearts around there heads as well as the words Mommy and Daddy."- And that's Momma and you" I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Baby it looks amazing." She smiled at me brightly.

"I'm glad you like it, because it's for you" She handed it to me and grabbed another piece of paper to start painting on.

I smiled down at it, then at her, "Thank you baby, I love it."

"Daddy?" I sat down in the bar stool that was beneath her feet.

"Yeah baby?" She looked at me sadly.

"Please don't leave me today." I looked down and grabbed her hand in mine.

"Honey I'm sorry you know I have to go, ill be back as soon as I can." She nodded slowly and a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

She kissed my cheek and jumped of the counter running top speed out the door.

I folded the painting and put it in a flap of my wallet. Renesmee poked her head in and grinned.

"Time to go" I walked out with her, but then stopped when she stomped her foot and said she'd be back in a minute and that Shane and Ej would be down soon.

I Kissed Bella passionately and said our goodbyes.

I felt empty as I walked out the door but the emptiness disappeared when I saw my car door opened.

Caitlyn was sitting in the front her tiny hands barely reaching the steering wheel.

"Honey what are you doing?" I asked crouching by her side. She had a determined look on her face.

"I'm coming" She huffed and tried to reach her feet down to the pedals; I sighed and shook my head.

"Honey, if you're gone... who will keep Momma Company huh? Who will help her hold down the fort?" She dropped her hands from the steering wheel and looked down.

"Oh, I never thought of that" I smiled at her as she turned to me, her feet dangling out of the car.

"Thanks daddy." I nodded and pulled her to my chest. She automatically wrapped her legs around my torso and rested her head on my shoulder as I lifted her from the car.

I dropped her to her feet onto the porch and kissed her forehead.

"Ill see you soon baby girl"

"Bye daddy" She giggled and ran back into the house.

Renesmee, Shane and Ej walked out of the house. "Okay now were ready" they said in unison, the same smile gracing there face.

"Okay let's get this show on the road"

**Thanks for reading everyone, Review! :) It will make me happier than a naked Edward Cullen, well... almost ;).**


	12. I spy your little Tic Tac :D

**Another Chapter posted! Sorry it took so long, I lost my usb on the bus :( BUT anyway it's all good; this chapter is a little scene from the road trip so far. REALLY HOPING FOR 10 REVIEWS; U guys are awesome I know you can do this for me! Need to get to 80 Reviews!**

**Enjoy everyone :)**

Renesmee POV

I found it strange. The way Edward looked at mom. I don't think they noticed, but I did. Mom said I always got that off dad, I noticed _everything_.

But that didn't matter; I was going to find my father. I just hoped he loves us as much as mom does.

"Okay. This is boring now" Ej Spoke up from next to me. We had been on the road no less then an hour and he was already complaining.

"Well what do you normally do when you're bored?" I asked him.

A sly smile occupied his face, "Well..." I cringed at the image.

"EW Ej! Other than that!" I exclaimed at him, but he just shrugged.

"Yeah I kinda figured you guys wouldn't let me do that in here." He looked down sheepishly.

I shuddered and scooted closer to Shane.

"Okay guys can we stop talking about this, I have to see it in his mind you know." Edward said looking back at us.

"Whoops, sorry Edward" Ej said resting his head on the window.

"Why don't you play a game?" Edward suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea, if I was five" Ej mumbled and rested his head back on the window.

I punched him in the arm." You might as well be, you dick, I on the other hand think it's a great idea, what do you suggest Edward" He shrugged and swerved around a car.

"Umm, I don't know, maybe... I Spy?" I had to laugh at that.

"Yeah ...are you sure you're not five?" Ej said sitting up, I slapped him.

"Sorry Edward, he's always trying to be funny, it never works" Ej Growled at me and I growled right back.

"Okay ill go first, I spy with my little eye something that starts with E" I hissed at him,

"Ill even give you a clue for your small brain Ej, it has one brain cell and a dick the size of a tic tack!" I yelled at him in angst.

"Edward! Stop the car!" Shane yelled in alarm as Edward swerved onto the side of the road.

I didn't even notice Shane jump out until Ej roared in anger and leapt at me, pushing us both out of the car and into the dirt.

I growled at him and bit him on the arm. In response he grabbed my hair, painfully I might add, and slammed me into the side of the Mercedes.

It hurt, a lot, but I didn't care at the time because all I cared about was kicking him in the balls.

He bared his teeth at me, now I was scared, Even thought I knew that Ej would never hurt me, he was venomous, and when vampires, even us half, give over to our senses, when we fight, we don't care whom we hurt.

"Ej don't you dare bite her!" Shane screamed at Ej, his hold on me loosened a bit until he fully let go and sank to the ground.

I looked over at Edward who was next to Shane; he had fear and anger in his eyes.

My head and my back hurt from being slammed against the car but I didn't care anymore. I crouched in front of him and put my hand on his shoulder.

He looked up, his eyes glistening with tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I just- I'm so angry, I take it back I don't want to do this, I don't wanna find dad, what if he doesn't want us, he left us Renesmee, he doesn't love us" I shook my head.

"No Ej, we have to find him, he will want us, I know it, please I want my dad" He nodded slowly and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry sis, I could have hurt you, I didn't mean it" I smiled at him and wiped my thumb over his cheek.

"Its okay, you just have to promise you won't act like a dick anymore." He nodded and stood up with me still in his arms.

"I'm sorry Edward, everything I said was very rude of me, and I hope you can forgive me." Ej stated walking over to him.

"Ej its okay, I understand" Edward replied placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now shall we get going?"

We all smiled and turned towards the car. This time I sat in the front with Edward.

When we finally got going we played a normal game of I spy. It was Ejs turn again.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'T'" We all groaned at him.

"Oh my god, Ej you need to stop picking 'tree', okay? We get it" He smirked at me.

"We your turn is over Sis, coz it wasn't tree" I huffed at him and turned in my seat.

"Its trunk" Shane said looking up from his book.

"And if he doesn't start picking something that starts with another letter, I'm gunna shove him in there" I said rolling my eyes playfully.

"How the hell did you know that?" Ej asked him shocked; Shane just smiled back at him.

"Because you're not that smart." Ej rolled his eyes.

"Nice reason" I said to him as I spun around and stretched my arms to get to my back pack which was under Shane's feet.

I pulled out a cd and put it in the CD player. I turned the knob to make the volume louder.

'Who's that chick?' by Rihanna pumped out of the speakers, no doubt hurting Edwards ears, but he didn't seem to care.

"Put it on our song" Ej said smiling at me, I laughed and pressed the button three times to get to the track I wanted.

"Oh no..." Shane mumbled burring his head more in the book.

_Ej italics_, _**Renesmee bold italics**_

"_Girl I know you left me_

_But there was something I forgot_

_To show you_

_Check it out baby girl, you left me _

_Oh nah we broke up_

_And it's been a while_

_Since we last spoke_

_I need another chance_

_Can you give me that?_

_Coz' there's something in my pants that can win you back"_

I belted out the next verse clapping my hand in time with the music.

"_**I-I-I wanna be your man again**_

_**Will you love me like I'm Jennifer andeston?**_

_**And you said you'd never call, but girllll**_

_**You aint see my-"**_

Shane quickly reached over and switched to the next song. Edward sighed in relief, while me and Ej glared at them both.

"Thank god" Edward said turning down the volume. He smiled at us, "Okay guys back to business, where do you want to search?" That was the question I was dreading, because to tell you the truth I had no idea. So I shrugged and dropped my head.

"Well you guys are lucky I did a little research, I found out that your father had been to Alaska, working at a hospital there, who knows he may still be there." I smiled at him, this might be it, I could find my dad and be happy, we could all be happy, one big happy family.

"Then lets go" I said pulling out the picture of dad, it was too bad I couldn't see his face, I would love to know what he looks like, what he's doing and soon I might know where he is.

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Review!**


	13. Per favore non lasciarmi

**Hello :) sorry everyone it's been so long.**

**Thanks to everyone reviewed, especially Gemma, I don't know what stood out to me in your review maybe that it had my name in it or maybe it was because you told me you reviewed in 5****th**** period English. But anyway this chapter is dedicated to you, Ella, Allison and one of the most sexiest people in the world Amy (Asian) LOL jks she's Australia (inside jk)3 **

"Are we there yet?" Ej asked for the 100th time.

"NO! Shut up!" Shane yelled, looking up from his book.

Edward chuckled quietly, "guys calm down we'll be there soon"

The music played quietly in the background.

"Edward?" He turned to me and smiled.

"Yes Renesmee?" I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Do you have facebook?" He chuckled and shook he head. Ej looked at him in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me? How do you expect people to think you're human if you don't have facebook?" Edward shrugged.

"Never needed one." I rolled my eyes and pressed the 'Make new account' button on my Iphone.

"Name-"I red aloud "Edward Cullen, Email?" I asked filling in the details.

"EAMC01 hotmail .com" He answered leaning his head back onto the seat.

"Sex: Female..." I joked trailing off giggling at the end. He turned to me with a smile as Ej and Shane burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding, Male-"I took a photo of Edward with my phone, driving, wind blowing through his hair, best profile picture ever.

"And… done" I said smiling at him. "Your first status is 'in the car, driving to Alaska, with the greatest people in the world :) '" He smiled at me slightly and chuckled.

My phone dinged and Edward had his first friend's request. "Jessica Stanley? Add her?" Edward made a disgusted face and reluctantly nodded.

"You know her?" Ej said leaning in between the seats.

"I went to high school with her in forks." I nodded and then I remembered where I knew her from.

"Oh yeah mom mentioned her once or twice, mom told us she was horrible" Edward smiled.

"That she was." He mumbled. "Hey guys… were here." He said looking forward.

We drove past a massive sign that said 'Welcome to Alaska, enjoy your stay'.

"YES!"We screamed.

"WERE HEREEE" Ej screamed in my ear, I slapped him in the face and pushed him back in his seat. "Thanks' for that ya' idjit"

We pulled into a hotel and exited the car as Edward went to get a room. When he came back we grabbed our bags and left for the room.

I had to admit it was pretty big, two double beds and two singles.

"I bags' the double!" Ej and I screamed at the same time. "No way I said it first!" We screamed again.

I pushed him over the side of the single bed and jumped on the double, plopping down and scuffling under the sheets.

"You suck..."I heard him mumble from the floor. I giggled and poked my head out of the sheets. Edward was standing at the edge of the bed grinning at me.

"What?" I asked him curiously. He just kept on grinning, then shook his head slowly and looked away.

"Nothing…nothing at all." He answered sitting on the edge of his bed.

His phone rang and he held up a finger as if he was telling us to wait and walked outside the door.

"Hey Ej?" I asked turning my head and seeing his legs sticking up from the ground.

"Yeah?" He replied sitting up and jumping up on his bed.

"What was Edward thinking just before?"

He thought back for a moment and answered, "He was thinking 'I can't keep this on any longer, I wish I could tell them,'"

"What does that mean,' I can't keep this on any longer?'" He shrugged and sat back against the headboard.

"Maybe we'll find out soon?" Shane said coming from the bathroom," I mean if he said that he can't take it any longer"

I nodded and turned on my side. When were we going to find my dad?

Edward pov

I held up the phone to my ear and shut the door.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey Edward"_ it was Bella.

"Bella, hey, are you okay?" I asked walking down the hall.

"_Yeah I'm fine just calling to see how you are, and besides-"_I could practically see her smiling _"-Your daughter misses you Edward."_

"Does she now?" I replied, chuckling.

"_Yeah she does, she wont stop asking if your okay, and-"_She paused obviously backing away from the phone. _"- She wants to talk to you Edward."_

I smiled "Can I talk to her?"

The phone made a rustling sound, Bella was handing her the phone. Then I heard her beautiful voice. _"Daddy?"_

I smiled into the phone,"Hey baby, are you okay?"

She sniffed _"No I'm not, Daddy I miss you, I want you to come home"_

"Aw baby I miss you too, and if I could come home I would but I'm helping your brothers and your sister."

"_Momma misses you too you know."_ She whispered as if she didn't want Bella to hear.

"Well I miss her too, almost as much as you baby girl" She giggled and spoke again.

"_Momma wants to talk to you again," _She sounded sad.

"Okay baby girl, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I love you,"

"_I love you too Daddy"_ The phone rustled again. And then my angel was back on the phone.

"_Edward, keep them safe"_

"I will Bella I promise"

"_Okay then I'll talk to you tomorrow"_ Just as I was about to hang up she said.

"_Oh and Edward?"_

I chuckled "Yes Bella?"

"_Per favore non lasciarmi"_ She whispered and then hung up.

"Never my love" I said to my self before walking back to my children.

**YES another chapter** **oh and by the way Gemma you're not in the story just yet.**

**Be patient :) I'm so sorry it's a bit short but I gave you a little bit of Edward and Caitlyn fluff.**

**And by the way **_**Per favore non lasciarmi**_** means 'please don't leave me' in French.**

**Please review, even if its just one word, they make me so happy. GEMMA GET A PROFILE YOU DONGG!**

**Thanks :)**


	14. Your hot :P

_**YAY new chapter **_

**Edwards POV at the end is a tribute to my dad (RIP Daddy) whose name is also Robert Patterson, LOL no joke :) My Dad was a Mechanic, but decided to make him a Doctor instead, I hope you like this chapter, tried to make it longer this week :) Enjoy...**

**Hoping for maybe, 100 reviews, can you guys make **_**me that**_** happy? :)**

**Oh and thank you to Lella, OMG my bad I had no idea, the first time I saw your review I was like "get fuked it is not" lol and then I typed it up in Google translation and I was like "okay so maybe it is". Hahaha I'm so sorry I ever doubted you :) **

**And to Flamehead88 Nakeia (my best friend/sister) says thank you and that what you wrote was so sweet. Hahaha Omg she's standing up now and I get to see everything, I was there when she first laughed, and when she sat up and rolled over, I was so excited :) **

**Gemma you're in this one...finally c: , Can everyone Pleaseeee read my new story 'A day with Daddy' :)**

* * *

Renesmee POV

We had been sitting in the hotel room for a while now... just talking.

"Let's go hunting" Ej suggested standing up from the bed and clapping his hands together.

"Yeah, maybe there's some mountain lion out today," I said jumping up with him and looking at Edward, he was smiling at me again.

Edward nodded and glanced over at Shane, "Shane, are you coming?"

He looked up at Edward and Smiled, "Sure, I guess"

We all headed out after that, running through the dense forest that was situated behind the hotel.

The cold air whipped around me and made me shiver. I tilted my head slightly as I tried to concentrate on my prey.

There was a small deer a few miles away.

I looked over at Edward, who was grinning at me. "I'm off..." I whispered to him and sprinted off.

I stopped behind a small, getting ready to pounce, but quickly pulled out of my position when a small brunette, my age, and obviously a vampire, ran in and scared him off.

"Damitt" She growled, she stuck her Nose to the sky and wrinkled her brow.

"Who's there?" She questioned, she turned towards me, I could see her eyes now, and they were a bright red, a newborn obviously.

I came out from behind the bush.

"Oh hi there, are you okay? What are you doing all the way out here?"

I grinned at her and spoke.

"I could ask you the same thing, are you a new born?"

"How do you know about vampires?" She asked, her eye brows raising, surprised.

"Maybe because I am one, well half."

She looked confused, "My friends never told me about half breeds"

"Were not very easy to come by." She nodded and smiled at me.

"I'm Allison, and you are...?"

I chuckled lightly, "Renesmee," I held out my hand for her to shake, "You have a Coven?"

She nodded slightly, "Yes they were here with me before but we separated to hunt,"

"Do you?" She asked sitting down on a nearby log.

"Yeah I live with my Mom, my two brothers and my little sister, I'm with my brothers now and my mother's friend Edward," I sighed, "were looking for our Dad, maybe you heard of him Anthony Masen?"

She shook her head, "Never heard of him."

"Allison!" I heard someone scream.

"Gemma, Ella, Amy! Over here" Three gorgeous girls came from behind the trees, two my age.

The taller one was a dark headed brunette.

Another one was a little bit shorter and had long black hair, the one next to her was a medium size but looked more mature, brown hair and light brown highlights, but there was one thing they all had in common, they were absolutely beautiful, their golden eyes shone from previously have hunted.

"Who's this?" The dark headed one asked.

" Ella this is Renesmee, Renesmee this is Ella-" She pointed back to the dark headed one then to the one with black hair "-This is Amy-" She giggled quietly and waved, she then pointed to the next one "-And this is older more mature version of us is Gemma, she's actually 17"

She smiled and waved as well before saying, "Don't misjudge my height"

We all laughed quietly.

"Hi"I said shyly. Ella giggled quietly and skipped up to me.

Unexpectedly, she hugged me. "It's okay, where gunna be awesome friends"

"Nessie!" I heard Shane call.

"Over here!" I answered as he ran over to us With Ej and Edward.

"Guys this is Ej," Ej smiled and winked suggestively, asshole. "Shane," Shane smiled shyly and kept eyes on Gemma who stared straight back giggling lightly waving at him.

"And this is Edward" He smiled also and nodded his head politely.

"You're hot," Allison said randomly, we all looked at her, eyes wide. Well except Edward who chuckled to himself quietly. **(A.N don't know why I wrote that seemed like something she'd say, Hahaha)**

"Thanks I know." Ej said, thinking she was talking about him.

"I was talking about Edward, if I wasn't 14 I'd get in your pants" we all raised an eyebrow at her and ignored Ej who was sulking behind Edward.

"That's disgusting!" Amy said, before smacking her on the back of the head.

"Well ...anyway."Gemma stared, shaking her head. "You guys should come back to our house sometime you know when you're not busy,"

"Yeah that'd be awesome" I said to hug the girls before saying our good byes.

"They're really nice," Shane stated as we walked.

"How the hell would you know, you were staring at Gemma the whole time" I said clapping him and the back and laughing.

"Shut up," He mumbled sheepishly.

"Now guys leave your brother alone, if he likes a girl, then good for him" Edward said smiled brightly at us.

"Yeah thanks for the advice, _Dad_ "He mumbled sarcastically and stormed off in front of us.

I looked back Edward to see him smiling and chuckling to him self, why I have no idea. But I shook it off and turned to him fully, "Hey Edward can we go to the Hospital and check if my dads still there." He smiled sympathetically and nodded.

"Of Corse we can" we ran back to the car then and quickly sat ourselves in a seat.

"Aint you guys gunna come see Dad?" They both shook their heads slowly before Ej said. "We where gunna go inside and clean off, we'll see him when you bring him home to us" The boys smiled before walking in the hotel entrance.

Edward sped off quickly, swerving in between cars. "Do you know were to go?"

He chuckled, "Of Corse I do." I laughed with him, "I was just checking."

These were the fun times I hoped to have with my Dad when we found him, he missed everything and I want to spend as much time with him as I possibly can.

"He wouldn't have meant to miss everything you know," He encounted, reading my mind. I nodded.

"Privacy is a wonderful thing Edward" I chastised, "And I know he wouldn't have but he did, but I don't care I just want my dad."

"You'll get to meet him soon, you can tell him everything," I nodded at him and smiled, "God I'm just so excited, I want to know everything about him, you said before, that you knew him? Can you tell me stuff?"

"I didn't know your Dad that well but he was a musician, always wanted a big family and he has one, many brothers and sisters, I know that he fell in love with your mother and he would love her for eternity, and I don't know if you know but your mother still loves him as much as well." He smiled lightly before turning back to the road.

"But how can she still love my dad when..." I couldn't say it, it hurt too much. "When what, Nessie?"

"When... She loves _you_" He turned his head sharply to me, his mouth and eyes wide open, "How did you-"

I quickly cut him off, "How are we supposed to rebuild our family when my mother loves you." I growled at him harshly.

"Nessie, how did you know, did your sister tell you?" I snarled at him, glaring sharply.

"What? She knew? What else does she know?" I can't believe she knew and didn't tell me, _us_.

"Not much Nessie, I-"I snorted loudly, "You what? Didn't know that it would hurt us? That you practically ripped this family apart?" I yelled at him. I was so mad I wanted to punch him in the face.

I lurched forward in the seat as the car stoped unexpectedly, Edward had turned to me eyes narrowed. I looked out the window. We had stopped on the side off the road.

"No Nessie! I LOVE HER!" He yelled back just as loud. I shrank back in the seat, backing down.

His eyes softened as he looked down. "Nessie, I'm so sorry, I didn't men to yell. But I love her so much, I know you wouldn't understand now, but I can't stop loving her, I just... can't"

Since I was too young to understand where he was coming from, I nodded a tear trailing down my cheek. He shook his head lightly as he looked at me and pressed the button that detached the seat belt. He lightly grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap, my knees rested against the steering wheel.

I let the tears fall as I buried my head in his neck, soaking his button up shirt. He mumbled 'I'm sorry' over and over again, his head rested against my head, kissing my hair from time to time.

I pulled back and rubbed my eyes, "its okay Edward, we'll figure this out one way or another."

He smiled at me and placed me back in my seat. "Let's go find your dad."

I nodded at him as he sped off towards the hospital again.

* * *

He parked in a free park and looked at me, "Are you ready."

I started shaking, I couldn't help it, I was so nervous. "No I'm not ready, Edward I'm so scared."

Before I even registered it, Edward had gotten out of the car and was crouching by my open passenger door. "Nessie everything is going to be fine."

I looked at him, "Hold my hand?" I pleaded holding out my hand.

"Of Corse I will "He said taking it and pulling me out of the car before shutting the door behind me and pulling me into the building.

"Edward I can't do," I whispered as we walked into the lobby. He pulled me along the corridor, sat me down in a chair and crouched down in front of me.

"Okay, if you're too scared, I'll do it okay?" I looked up from my hands and into his eyes. "You would?" He nodded.

"I'll be back," He whispered before walking to a doctor down the corridor.

I watched as he talked to him, I was so nervous, I didn't know if I wanted to see my dad anymore, maybe I should just let my mom and Edward be together, they can get married and he can be my dad, I can't forget about all of this and pretend that Edwards my bio dad. But even if I did go along with that plan I couldn't just forget about my dad, wanted to meet him at least once.

I looked up to see Edward walking back shaking his head.

"What?" I asked, standing up.

"Nessie I'm sorry but the doctor said that your Dad left a while ago, he quit." I tear slid down my cheek and Edward pulled me back to his chest. Great, what am I gunna do now.

* * *

Edward POV

I walked over to the doctor, leaving Nessie sitting down the corridor. I had no idea what I was going to do, no Anthony Masen worked here. Although it's always good to have back up plan.

"Dr Patterson?" He turned around at his name being called.

"Edward, it's been a while, how your father, still controlling himself?" I chucked as I shook his hand.

"My father's fine, thank you, still going on 320 years" His golden eyes shone brightly.

"That's always good to hear, so what brings you here?" he asked, handing the green clip board he was holding to a nurse who walked past.

"Hi Dr Cullen" She giggled seductively, wiggling her fingers at me as to say hello.

"Hello Jackie" I answered back politely as she walked away. I shook my head before turning back to Robert. "Um my daughter-"He cut me off. "Your Daughter? Adopted?"

I chuckled, "No I, ugh, mad love to my girlfriend on her birthday 12 years ago, she was human at the time."

"Wow I must talk to Carlisle about this, does he know?" I shook my head. "He knows that she's half vampire, but he doesn't know that she's my daughter, it's very complicated."

He chuckled lightly, "Ahh I see." I chuckled along with him. "Yeah well to complicate everything more, she doesn't know that she's my daughter, Bella and I don't want to tell her yet, so were on this road trip to 'find her father', I told her that he used to work and... yeah"

"Well that does complicate things; it's not _that_ much of a lie, and her father did use to work here." I nodded.

"But now I have no idea what to tell her," He shook his head, and laughed again.

"Tell her the truth, tell her that he father quit and left a few days ago, take her home and then tell her that you lied and you love her."

I smiled at him and shook his hand, "You were always good at plans' Robert, thank you"

"No problem Edward, I'll see you soon I hope," I nodded at him, "Of Corse, goodbye."

I turned back and walked to Renesmee, the fake story brewing in my head. I shook my head at her as she looked at her.

"What?" She asked, standing up.

"Nessie I'm sorry but the doctor said that your Dad left a while ago, he quit." A tear slid down her soft cheek, as I pulled her to my chest and let her cry, before walking back to the car.

* * *

Renesmee POV

I couldn't believe it; I practically wasted all Edwards time on someone who wasn't even there anymore.

"No you didn't Renesmee, It was fun, and I needed a few days away from my family" I tried to smile but I couldn't.

"Maybe we should just go home" I wiped my eyes and looked out the window, rain poured down outside the car and droplets lingered on the window.

"If that's what you want, maybe we could visit Allison, Gemma, Ella and Amy before we leave." I smiled and nodded at him, strangely he always knew what I wanted.

"Yeah, maybe they can visit when we get out of school for the summer." He nodded at me and smiled.

"Then we can go home, I can forget about my bio Dad, and you and Mom can be together, then when you's finish senior year you's can get married and maybe..." I trailed off.

Edward turned me and smiled, "Maybe...What?"

"Maybe... You can be my Dad...?" I looked at him as he smiled at my and placed hi hand at the back of my head, stroking my bronze locks.

"Of Corse I will be"

* * *

**Yay! Finally finished that chapter, have some ideas for the next one!Gemma, Allison, Ella and Amy I LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. COOKIES!

**Sorry it's been so long guys couldn't figure out what to write but I then got inspiration for a new chapter off gemma so you all have her to thank. Heheheh HERE YOU GO GEMMA! Oh I wanna say one last thing, I love you Ella, good luck in Bali babe I hope you have fun :)**

**Enjoy and review :)**

I sat by Shane and Ej on the couch when we got back.

"I can't believe he wasn't there" Shane mumbled resting his elbow on the arm of the lounge.

"I know apparently he was there but he quit weeks ago" Edward walked into the room and slipped his phone back in his pocket.

"Well that was your mother, she said to just come home and well start a new life together as a family" I smiled and nodded at him.

We all jumped when there was a knock at the door. Edward turned, pulled it open and stepped back to reveal Gemma, Ella, Amy and Allison. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked standing up and hugging every one of them.

"We are hosting a party and you are invited " Allison spoke up smiling up at me."Oh wow guys that are great. But were leaving soon" their faces fell.

"But it can be a going away party! Like right now back at our place" Ella exclaimed holding up her hand for a high five but lowered it when she realized no one was looking at her. But at Edward.

"Please Edward?" I did my famous puppy dog pout. He chuckled and smiled lightly," why of Corse, but be back around 11.30" I squealed loudly and clasped my arms around Edwards neck.

I jumped back from him and looked at the guys. They were up and ready. We were all ready to go when I turned around to see Edward sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Edward, you're not coming?" he smiled at us and shook his head.

"I'll let you kids have your fun, you don't need an old man hanging around," we all burst out laughing as I walked up and kissed Edwards cheek.

"bye Edward see you soon" we all said our goodbyes and headed out. We were all running through the forest when we came to stop at an amazing mansion.

It was a nice brownish colored house with massive windows and a fountain in the middle of the circle drive way. (**It's the house of vampire diaries, if you have not seen it go look it up, it's the old Salvatore boarding house)**

"Wow its amazing" Gemma smiled at me and walked up the front steps.

"This house belonged to our distant cousins, the Salvatore's there vampires too, changed long ago, there letting us stay here for a while till we can find a more permanent residence." I nodded and turned to Amy as she opened the front door and we took a step in.

"It was built around 1914. Lots of history in this house" We walked to the living room after taking a look around, the house was beautiful.

It had been hours since we first arrived, it had been so much fun.

"I can't believe you guys have to leave" Ella whined and lowered her head. "Well maybe we could ask dad for a permanent residence in New Hampshire" Gemma spoke up from behind Allison.

"Oh god that would be great" I boasted handing her a piece of paper that I had scribbled everyone's contact details on.

"I'm gunna miss you guys" we were all pulled into a group hug by Allison. After we had left we ran back to the hotel to find Edward on his Phone. I could only hear him briefly.

"Yes... Yes honey I miss too, I can't wait to see you... Okay I love too baby...bye" he snapped his phone shut just as I walked into the room. Was he cheating on my mom? "Who was that?" I asked, he quickly shoved the phone in his pocket and shook his head.

"oh um no one..." he stuttered and smiled at me."Oh okay" defiantly lying.

"So are you ready, bags packed?" I nodded at him and pointed to the bags

"Your brothers?" I pointed to the ones across the room. "Okay then, let's get going" _

It was a long car ride but we eventually arrived home safe and sound, Mom and Caitlyn on the porch waiting. I quickly jumped out of the car before Edward had stopped it.

"Momma!" I screamed racing to her arms.

"Hey baby, I missed you so much" I heard a distant manly scream and a crash against my back, arms wound around us.

"We missed you mom" Ej and Shane whispered. "What about me?" I heard a whine from the ground. We all laughed and turned to her pouting form. I wrapped her into my arms and kissed her forehead. "'I missed you too, you mole".

**(A.N ahahahah that's what me and my sister do)** "Okay everyone in the house, me and caity made cookies." mom said, grabbing Edwards hand and pulling him into the house.

"WHOO COOKIES!" Ej yelled and pushed us out of the way to get in. I shook my head and latched on to Caitlyn, pulling her in the house with me.

When we got to the kitchen I looked around the kitchen island to see Ej and Shane eating and laughing, and Caitlyn sitting in between mom and Edward while Edward was playfully trying so shoving a cookie in mom's mouth.

Now this is what family looked like.

**Thanks for reading guys :) Review please! Make me really happy if we can get past 100 I'll do another chapter faster... heheh**


	16. Gone

Heyy guys it's only been 2 days, told ya I'd update fast if I got 100 reviews :) Gemma gotta love ya for uploading this for me! Enjoy everyone!

Shane P.O.V

We had no idea how to break this to Caitlyn. Maybe I could just ask her what she thinks about Edward and take it from there.

"Shane I think you should do it" Rename said kicking her feet up onto the coffee table.

"Should I do it now?" Ej and Renesmee nodded. I lifted myself off the couch and headed for the stairs, I quickly turned back around to Ej and Renesmee who gestured for me to hurry and go. I walked to the door and pushed it open it tad to see Caitlyn sitting on her bed coloring in.

"Hey Caitlyn," I started walking in and sitting next to her.

"Hey Shane, you like my picture?" she asked lifting it up.

"Yeah yeah it's great, now I need to ask you something" she quickly put her picture away and put her full attention on me. She nodded at me to start,

" now Caitlyn do you like Edward?" she nodded again and smiled ,

"What would you say if he became our dad?" She looked shocked

, "you know?"

"Know what Caitlyn?" she stood up on the bed and put her hands on her hips.

"That he's our dad," now I was shocked, Edward, our dad? I was about to say more but Edward strolled in the room.

"Daddy!" Caity yelled, jumping off the bed and into Edwards's arms.

"Caitlyn," he growled ,

"you told him?" she shook her head.

"He already knew, he asked if I wanted you to be my daddy, so I kinda assumed, did he." I was shocked to silence,

"Shane?" I heard Edward ask,

" are you-" I cut him off,

"You're my dad?" he nodded and placed Caity back on the bed.

"My biological dad?" he nodded again and sat next to me.

"I'm so sorry Shane, me and your mother wanted to tell you, but we needed it to be the right time," I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again.

"Are you mad?" I looked up at him and shook my head.

"But we went on that road trip, and you and Nessie said that our dad didn't work at that hospital anymore." he chuckled.

"Well technically I don't, I quit years ago" he chuckled again and lifted Caitlyn into his arms and her snuggling into his chest.

"Wait, wait, my dad's name is Anthony Masen," I exclaimed.

"My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Wow so he really is my dad. I could feel a traitor tear trailing down my cheek.

"Shane...I'm so sorry, we wanted to tell you." I nodded and sobbed a bit, I felt like a little boy again, like back in the day when I was technically 2 and I looked 8 and I would cry into my mother's shoulder about not having a father with us.

"Dad?" he nodded.

"Hey son" he smiled at me lightly as I pulled him into a hug. He was my dad, I know me hugging him seemed gay, but I missed affection from my father for 12 years, I needed him.

"I love you dad" I cried into his shoulder.

"I love you too son, I'm so sorry that I left you and your siblings as well as your mother, I love all of you more than life." I felt a shift in the bed as Caitlyn wrapped her arms around us

," I love you daddy, I love you Shane." she whispered. Dad pulled back and pulled Caity back to his chest.

"now son you have to promise me that you won't mention this to your siblings" I nodded sharply,

"yeah yeah dad of corse, total silence" A loud crash was heard downstairs, like windows and furniture breaking. Mom was in the doorway a second later, looking like she was about to break down,

"Edward-" she sobbed,

"Their gone."

Review please! :):)


	17. Volturi, Part 1 !

Sorry it's been so long! :D  
Thank you to my Beautiful Gemma who uploaded it for me! Review please, I love you! :P

* * *

Edward pov

I sprinted Down the stairs to check the scene. One of Bella's glass vases were smashed as well as the couch being snapped in half.

" I came in from the kitchen and I saw Jane and Alec carrying them away, Edward I'm sorry they were to fast" Bella sobbed from behind me. I turned quickly and hugged her, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Bella it's okay we'll get them back." I felt a tug on my pant leg and I looked down to see Caitlyn clutching to my leg, her eyes watering.

"oh baby it's going to be okay, we will get them back," I whispered to her as I holstered her onto my hip.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go." Shane huffed and grabbed the car keys off the table.

"Wait Shane," I said turning to him, "were going to need some back up."

We ran back to my place to see out family sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"BELLA?" they all screamed.

"Hey guys, it's good to see you again," she whispered shyly.

She was suddenly jolted back when Alice slammed into her. "ohhh Bella I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Alice"

I finally turned to the family after Bella pulled away from Alice. "I'd hate to ruin the reunion but we need help."

"What do you need Edward?" Carlisle questioned, raising his brow.

"Renesmee and Ej have been taken by the volturi." The family gasped as Bella sobbed into my shoulder.

Esmes thoughts caught my attention, oh finally they are together again.

I took a deep breath," but there's something we need to tell you first." I held Bella's hand in mine and spoke again, " Renesmee, Caitlyn, Ej and Shane..." I took another unessesary breath ," are my children."

The family gasped again, well except for Carlisle and Rosalie, she just winced and growled.

"Edward how is that possible?" Esme spoke up from next to Carlisle.

"Me and Bella, made love when she was human, I suspect that I got her pregnant then." I smiled down at Bella and then at my children.

Caitlyn came up to me and tugged my pants as if to tell me she wanted to be picked up. I bent down and clutched her to my chest.

"this is my little Caitlyn," I mentioned kissing her temple sweetly, then looking over at Shane." and my son, Shane"

Alice and Esme awed, and Emmett got up from his seat and held his fist up to my daughter. She fist bumped him proudly.

"Hey uncle Emmy" she greeted quietly.

"Hey Caity bear" he chuckled along with her and stood next to us before saying ," well then lets go get my niece and nephew."

...…...…...

Carlisle had booked us a private jet on our way to the airport. It was ready by the time we got there.

It had already been three hours on the plane, all of the family were getting re-aquatinted with Bella and talking rapidly to our children as well.

Caitlyn crawled along the long couch and snuggled into my lap, I wrapped my arms tightly around her as she whispered," Daddy I'm tired."

I smoothed back her gorgeous hair and said," its okay baby, go to sleep, daddy's here."

She quickly fell asleep in my arms and began to lightly snore. I rested my chin on her delicate head and looked over too Esme who had been observing us with adoring eyes.

"Oh Edward she's adorable," she admired. Her eyes shone; "I'm a grandma"

I smiled at her brightly. "And a excellent one you are going to be"

"Edward you are so cute with her, I had no idea that you had this side of you… she calls you daddy." she whispered sweetly, strolling over and caressing her hair.

"I was so surprised she warmed up to me so fast, and I'm so glad, she's my little girl and I love her more than the world."

I felt the couch shift next to me," what about me dad?" Shane chuckled.

"I love you too son, don't you ever doubt it" I assured him, giving him a bright smile.

"So what's the plan?" Emmett spoke up turning away from Bella and towards the group.

"Well make a diversion, well get them out quickly and quietly, they'll never know" Shane said leaning back in his seat.

"That's actually a pretty good idea Shane" Carlisle said turning in his seat and resting his elbows on his knees. "We'll need to do it quickly or else someone will notice and capture us too"

I nodded." so the plans settled"

* * *

5 hrs later

We jumped into the rental suv and sped towards the volturi castle.

"Daddy I'm scared." Caitlyn whimpered from the back seat.

I looked back at her from the passenger's seat, and sighed. My hand shot out to stroke her cheeks. "My beautiful girl, everything will be just fine"

The car halted next to a small motel. Carlisle turned in his seat. "Yes it will be, just as long and Shane and Caitlyn stay here"

"NO!" they both protested loudly, as Caitlyn started to sob.

"Honey I'm sorry, it was my decision, if anything had happened to both of you while we were there, I could never live with my self"

Caitlyn nodded in understanding and turned to Shane who was shaking his head. "No dad, I want to help, this is my family too!"

"Shane. No! I can't live anymore if you two are gone, I couldn't stand it, I need you safe!" he sighed defeated.

"Fine, but im not going to be happy about it!" he huffed angrily.

They both got out of the car after saying there goodbyes and headed into the motel.

"We all ready?" Carlisle question; revving the car.

We all nodded," well then off we go "

* * *

We all stood in the back ally of the Volturi, trying to find our best way of entry.

"Me and the kids used to play around in the tunnels, there's one down in the south just under ground that they don't keep guarded, the cells are just above that floor." Bella explained, pointing behind her to show which direction.

"Is it dark?" Jasper questioned. Emmett chuckled.

"Aww is wittle Jaspy afraid of the dark." Jasper punched him in the arm roughly.

"No you dick head we need as much cover as we can get"

"why don't we split up" Alice suggested, there's a possibility that Aro didn't keep them in the cells, he could have kept them in the castle" we all nodded agreeing.

"Couples?" Carlisle question looking around at each of us and then grasping Esme's hand in his.

"I'm with Bella!" Emmett yelled, but, then quietened down when we all shushed him. And also while I glared at him, she's mine, I wanted to growl.

"No Emmett, there's a reason I said couples."  
He pouted and wrapped his arm around Rosalie.

"Well I've got my Rosie" Emmett grinned smugly and flipped me the finger which I gladly snapped backwards.

He hissed loudly and stomped forward in front of us with Rosalie's hand in his.

We all climbed through the small hole that gave us entrance to the bottom of the castle. Bella was right it was completely empty down here.

We all separates down different tunnels, we had gotten half way down a tunnel that was heading to a large staircase when Bella finally spoke.

"Edward I'm scared" I looked back at her and pushed her lightly against the tunnel wall.

"Bella, my love, they will be absolutely fine, we'll get them and bring them home safe, we can be a family"

I pressed my lips against hers after she had nodded.  
My hands stroked her sides and her cheeks.

My ears picked up sound down the tunnel. Foot steps.

I pulled back from her quickly," we need to go, quickly."

I pulled her along with me and towards the stairs.

Two figures stepped out in front of the opening to the stairwell.

Bella gasped, obviously she knew them.

"No guys come on! You're supposed to be on my side," they turned towards each other and shrugged.

"What do u thing we should do Tom?" the one with short brown hair and a less threateningly face asked to the other, who had short orangey brown hair and a larger build than the other.

Whose name was obviously Tom.

Tom chuckled, "I don't know Tom, follow orders?" I was confused, both there names was Tom.

(A.N it does get really confusing :P those boys are weirdos in real life)

They both smiled at Each other and stalked towards us.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! :D Review!


	18. Volturi part 2 !

Heey guys sorry it's been so long ! :D This chapter is dedicated to three people, firstly my daddy Robert patterson whos aniversarry of his death was last month on the 4th of July and to my Auntie Ros who passed away of cancer on the 13th of July. Oh and I would like to also dedicate it to espaniola112 who made me smile so much when I read your review, it made my week :) thank yoou !

* * *

Bella pov

They Stalked forward slowly, the boys eyes trained on us. I though Tom was about to pounce when Porko (A.N the other Tom, so confusing in real life aha but the ranga one is Porko ;] ) burst out laughing and tripped on toms foot sending them both to the ground .

I let of a huge breath I didn't know I was holding. "guys don't do that !" I hissed smacking them both in the face.

"Sorry Bella" they murmured.

I nodded and turned my head to Edward who looked confused. I shook my head at him and told him I'd explain later.

"Hey Bella?" Tom asked standing up. I turned to him "why is Ej and Nessie here?"

"Aro took them" I growled. Their eyes widened.

"Why would Aro do something like that ?" Porko asked shaking his head.

"We don't know but we need them back" they both nodded forcefully.

"We saw them not to long ago, they were up in the towers" I nodded at them as Edward and I sprinted up the stone stairs and into the century's old castle.

It was quiet, too quiet. It had that eerie feeling that you get like something about to pop out, like in a scary movie, you know it's gunna happen but you don't know when.

I turned my head to the balcony that over looked some of the village and the castles court yard. I noticed that none of the guards were patrolling in the shadows; all I could hear was the light splash of the fountain.

"Bella" Edward whispered, I snapped my head to him, "I can hear one of the guards minds there coming up the hall way"

My breath hitched as we dived to the large curtain that covered half of the doorway to the balcony.

I kept me breathing shallow and my hand in Edwards as the footsteps came closer.

They suddenly stopped, it sounded like it was in front of the curtain, took a deep breath and... That was it, they walked back down the hall, and surely they would have smelt our scent or something.

I sighed and stepped out from the curtain, grasping Edwards hand in mine. "That was close," I looked up at Edward to see him not looking at me but over my head and behind me.

I span quickly to see a new guard smiling mischievously," we've been waiting for your arrival" he said slowly as four more guards stepped out of the numerous hallways.

"Edward..." I murmured squeezing his hand "... Run" we sprinted as fast as we could go down small hallways, up and down stairs, until we slowed down near a large oak door.

We could no longer hear the guards heavy footsteps and there yells of anguish. We had lost them.

I slowly pushed the door open to find Aro's office, so neat and tidy not a book or art work out of place. I shuffled to the middle of the room and looked around.

"We should be okay in here" but at that moment I realized my big mouth had got us into trouble, I swear it was Karma. Three guards came out of the spare doors that lead to different areas of the castle. We were trapped.

"Mitchell, Bailey, Jarrah, come on " I pleaded with them, "I've known you for years now, don't do this"

Mitchell looked down a little but still stalked towards us, "were sorry Bella but if we don't do what were told, she'll kill us"

"What? Mitchell no!" they all pounced at us, flinging us on their backs and running to the throne room.

They roughly slammed us onto the ground face first and stepped back towards the doors. I turned my head to Edward and he gasped, trailing a finger over my cheek.

"What's wr-" then I felt it, that tight feeling when my ice cold skin healed. I hissed lightly and placed my hand over it too, it was healed now.

"well, well , well." I heard a young voice chant. "What do we have here."

"Jane," I growled and lifted myself up from the marble tile. She strutted around aros throne and sat on it, crossing her legs.

"aww the family's back together" she cooed, annoyingly.

"Jane what did you do to them?" I hissed stomping forward so I was at the bottom of the stairs.

She snarled, which made me flinch. "I did nothing, but I will, If you piss me off enough"

"Jane if you even-" I began, before she cut me off again.

"Oh shut up, there locked safely away in the dungeons." I strode back to Edward and crossed my arms.

We could hear a scuffle outside, I briefly heard "Get the fuck off me you ape!" and "come on let's go outside and settle this like men!"

The large doors slammed open and the rest of the Cullen family were thrown in. The guards surround the doors blocking their attempted exit.

"now where are we." Jane grinned and placed her hands on her knees. "I am trying to please my master by bring him you two," she said eyeing off Edward and Alice. "I am here to please him that is my duty."

We all mentally winced at her words. Well except Emmett who said. "That's what she said"

We all growled except for Tom and Porko who were standing in the corner of the room.

"Please Jane we just want our children back," I pleaded with her. But she forcefully shook her head and crossed her arms.

She hummed to herself before standing up. "Fine I'll make you a deal, you can keep the pixie and the kids, but we take Edward."

"NO!" I screamed as Edward said "Deal"

"Edward stop no!" he turned to me and stroked my cheeks.

"My love, this is for our children, let me do this" I shook my head and murmured a 'no'.

Jane grinned, "Well maybe this will change your opinion." the doors behind the thrones slammed and screaming and loud protests filled the room.

"Back off Jump Street!" Renesmee yelled kicking the guard in the balls and started running towards us when she fell back in pain and started screaming in agony.

"STOP! You're hurting her!" all Jane did was stand there and laugh.

Nessie slumped to the ground and laid her head on the cool tile before being wrenched up from the ground and into a standing positing next to Ej, who looked like he had recently taken a beating.

"Please just don't hurt them," I sobbed into Edwards arms.

"Not until you hand over Edward" Edward suddenly stiffened in my arms and collapsed to the ground in agony the same as Renesmee did. But I think Edwards was worse, parts of his face and neck were spreading with little black veins.

"STOP!" I spread my shied quickly and pounced at her almost tearing off her arm until I was being thrown through the air and into the wall making a large dint.

Alice ran over to me and helped me up as I death glared Jane.

She laughed loudly as she reattached her arm. "Well if that won't change your mind maybe This will.

Suddenly Caitlin and Shane were being thrown through the open door and in the middle of the room next to me and Edward.

"Mommy" Caitlin whimpered. I gathered her in my arms and looked over the large gash on her forehead but then I watched Edward gather Shane in his and held him on the floor. Blood was pouring from his calf as a tiny bone stuck out with the river of blood.

"Mom I tried to stop them but they barged through the hotel door and ... "He took deep breaths.

"It's alright baby, your okay now" I stroked his leg softly.

"aww how touching," Jane clapped her hands loudly," well if that won't change your mind maybe this will," she turned to Ej and Renesmee.

"you know you guys, I know a secret, and it's about you" they rolled their eyes.

"Or shall your mother tell you. I mean she has kept it from you for weeks" I shook my head.

"Please Jane don't." I pleaded looking down at Edward and Shane.

"Come on Bella it's either me or you take your pick" I growled and was about to open my mouth when Edward stood up and started to walk towards them.

"I'll do it Bella, " his voice cracked ," Renesmee, Ej, me and your mother have been wanting to tell you for weeks but we just didn't know how to tell you." they looked so worried.

Edward took a deep breath before letting out, "I'm your biological father."

* * *

Hehe sorry guys ;) I'll update as soon as I can I promise, REVIEW PLEASE! It would mean so much ! I love you guys :D


	19. Volturi Part 3 !

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed it means so much to me :) it's so short this chapter but I really cbf to write anymore ahaha There's a couple of character deaths in this, one who I really didn't want to kill off but he just had to go ahaha :)**

**Thank you again! espaniola112 you may not mean to make your reviews stand out but they really doo ahahah :) thank you again you have no idea how much I love to read them xoxox**

**Oh and btw there are pictures of characters on my profilee :)**

**Bella Pov**

"What?" Renesmee Gasped, staring at me in betrayal.

"Honey, I'm so sorry, we wanted to tell you "She growled.

"But you didn't, you kept It from us !" she screamed at us, thrashing in one of the guards arms.

"Nessie ! Stop yelling at momma ! Daddy loves us ! " Caitlyn sobbed from my arms. Renesmee just glared at her .

Renesmee thrashed so more and kicked the guard's leg. It all happened so fast, the guard grabbed Nessie's arm and twisted it so far behind her back that a large crap rang out the room.

In the next second, Edward snarled so viciously, _**I**_ was terrified, and captured the guard in his gasp, roughly pulling him to the ground and pulling back his hair to whisper to him.

"No one touch's my little girl." He then put his hand under his chin and yanked his head off. I covered Caitlyn's eyes quickly and clutched her to my chest.

I looked up to see the body being dragged off by a guard and Edward being held back by another. Renesmee stared at him from her spot on the ground, with her hand covering her mouth in terror.

"Renesmee, I'm so sorry, I had wanted to tell you from the moment your mother told me you were mine but it wasn't the right time, we wanted you to be adjusted with me in your life first" Edward confessed to her.

"Oh shut up! You're not going to be alive much longer anyway "Jane hissed, "I had been planning this ever since you were in your mothers stomach; I was losing the respect of my master because of this vile girl" She declared snapping her head in my direction.

"You bitch!" Renesmee screamed running from porko who was now holding her and towards Jane, Who pushed her to the ground roughly, Porko came to collect her from the ground when Jane stopped him and punched him so hard his head flew off and smashed into the opposite wall.

"TOM!" Renesmee screamed, Glaring at Jane murderously, Jane smiled as Jarrah pulled Nessie into his arms and over to the other side of the room.

Jane then rolled her eyes and continued to talk. "Oh and Did I ever tell you Edward had visited? Your 5th month of pregnancy he came here to visit aro" She smiled evilly as I gasped.

"So that's why you sent me to London early, there really wasn't another human with the same problem as mine, you just wanted me gone!"

"Well I couldn't have him knowing early could I? It would ruin my plans "

I was about to say something when I heard loud footsteps from the corridor. The large doors behind aros throne slammed open and Aro came barging through with a murderous look in his eyes. "Jane!" He roared kicking his Throne off the pedestal and stalking towards Jane. "What are you doing to my grandchildren?"

"Master I wanted to bring you the mind reader; I wanted you to be proud of me!" Jane sobbed scurrying away from Aro.

"By hurting my Family?" She nodded, lowering her head.

"I'm sorry Jane but your relieved from your duties for the volturi" He nodded to Jarrah and Mitchell who grabbed her arms. Aro put his hands on Jane's neck and whispered "goodbye Jane"

They pulled at the same time and we watched as her armless and headless body slumped to the ground.

"Bella my dear, "Aro said rushing over to me," I'm so very sorry, I was spending my time in Russia when Alec called me about Jane"

"Your my family as well, I had to do something" I looked up at Alecs voice, He smiled gently and helped Nessie up. "And she was a bitch too, has been for 247 years."

"Thank you Alec, she was your sister "he looked down at her body.

"Not anymore" he chuckled lightly. "Oh well, does someone want to get rid of this?"

Everyone scurried around the room to each other. Edward stared at Renesmee who stared right back.

A tear ran down her cheek and she sped off down the stairs and into Edwards arms, she sobbed into him as he stroked her bronze locks.

"Baby im sorry" He whispered, she nodded lightly.

"It's okay, please don't leave us" He hugged her to him harder.

"Never, beautiful" Renesmee pulled back as Ej walked over.

"How are you Ej, I mean about me? " Suprisingly he hugged Edward .

"I already knew" Edwards jaw dropped, as did mine,"Your not really good at hiding your thoughts, so I knew as soon as bella told you"

He chucked as he looked at our expressions " So really… I could care less" He smiled at us lightly.

" Now can we go home."

**Yaaaaaaaaaaay ! im finished ! ahahahah there will be another chapter soon :) ahah oh and… sorry tommy :D I still love you ahahahha.**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! :D**


End file.
